The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter
by Secretsquirl
Summary: Vegeta and Chi-Chi are lost. Their loves lives have hit dead ends and they're left to find answers. In this search they find one another and they embark on an emotional journey that can lead to only to more chaos Warning:*Odd Couple* V/CC*~Complete~*
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I own like four videos and I think their voices changed like once per video. and The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter is the title of a novel by Carson McCullers, this fic. has absolutely nothing to do with that story but I thought the title fit this story too well to pass up.  
  
It was a cold night. There had been nothing but cold nights since he had gone. She sighed as she turned over in her too large rickety bed.  
  
"Goku.." she whispered into the unanswered air that filled the room.  
  
Off training.always off training. That seemed the only thing her beloved husband could do nowadays, she thought bitterly as she shivered under the thin material of her blanket. She couldn't remember the last time he had been tender with her. Given, her Goku had never been a romantic, but he had always treated her with a certain gentleness that would make her heart melt. Now he was.well.  
  
She supposed he took her for granted. He would float back home every now and then looking for food and would leave as quickly as he had come as soon as he had finished eating.  
  
Not that she minded cooking for him. On the contrary, she had loved her role as house maker for the first few years of their marriage. It was like some beautiful dream that seemed would never end, just her, Goku and then after a few years there was the addition of their little Gohan. He was her pride and joy.  
  
But her dream world was shattered the day he went off to see his old trainer, Master Roshi. He had said it was just a reunion of the 'old gang', she believed him but decided against going herself, she was never really part of their clique. She should have remembered that whenever they all got together something happened..if only she hadn't been so naïve.  
  
She wasn't told in so many words, but Goku as it turned was an alien and his brother had shown up to collect him. Upon her husband's refusal, the alien kidnapped Gohan and Goku went to save him. She cringed remembering the rest of the story, Gohan was saved but Goku had.died. Nothing was the same after that even after he had been wished back things weren't the same.  
  
Gohan began training, Goku began taking Gohan to exotic places to fight and train, leaving her behind. She was left there to worry and obsess over the horrible things happening to her beloved family. She was strong, but every woman, no, every human being had their breaking points. Namek was hers; he didn't come back to her. He let her believe he was dead for all those months and then when she found out he wasn't dead, he still refused to come back. He just expected her to wait. She did. Like a dope, like some fool who still believed everything was salvageable.  
  
Even after all this heartache she still just wanted him to love her the way she loved him. Was he too simple to realize what it was he was doing to her? Her mind said no, her heart begged for it to be true.  
  
She sighed and turned onto her back. The ceiling danced with shadows cast by the bright moon and trees outside. She needed something..anything..just something to tell her she was still alive. Because at the moment she could be dead for all the world cared and all that she cared.  
  
Maybe she should have explained better what marriage was to him all those years ago or at least.  
  
She didn't know anymore, She was too tired to think and too tired to sleep. Still she shut her eyes and tried to force sleep upon herself, trying to invoke dreams of happier times.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Dammit Vegeta! All you do is get in my way! Now move if you ever want this lousy gravity machine working again!" Bulma growled as she attempted, once again to fix, what many would consider the unfixable.  
  
Vegeta sighed, too tired to argue with her for once and left the room. He was sick of her and sick of this planet but he was unsure of leaving. He knew he had lost his edge, all this earth bound living had made him soft, he wouldn't be able to survive out in space and be happy.  
  
He looked back at the blue haired onna as she worked on the gravity machine. How he loathed her and at the same time felt bound to her. He remembered how it felt the first time they had mated, the thrill of the hunt. Their game of seduction had gone back and forth for weeks before the night he closed in and made her his. She had needed him so desperately. He was her knight in shining armor. He liked the importance he had taken in her mind.  
  
He clenched his fists, but over a fairly short span of time; she'd changed, hardened. She didn't need him anymore. Not since that brat had come along. That's what he desired, he needed to be a savior. To be needed so passionately by someone that he ached to fulfill their desire.  
  
Now he was simply there for the onna's convenience.or inconvenience.  
  
So why did he stay? For Trunks? The boy would be fine.actually, better off without his influence. Sex? Partly, and the gravity machine and maybe the idea that she needed him still.  
  
He lowered his eyes from her figure and grunted at the weakness of his last thought. The only thing that woman had ever given him was poorly colored spawn and a headache. He was lost for the first time in his life the prince of all Saiyajins was lost.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Notes: Well there's the beginning of my Vegeta/Chi-Chi fic. I can't believe I actually got it out! It took me sooo long. As a warning to all you out there and if you're not into the whole Odd couple thing well either give it a fair chance or.quit reading because this ain't no Vegeta/Bulma fic. Alrighty.I think that's it, for now. Oh and one other thing.review.please! ^_^ I like reviews a lot! 


	2. Invitation

"A party?" Chi-Chi stated, caught off guard from the invitation.  
  
"Yup." Bulma laughed excitedly into the phone, "And Goku's invited and so are you. It's gonna be great, food, music, a pool and video games."  
  
"It sounds great." Chi-Chi sighed with reservation.  
  
"Hmm." Bulma noised waiting for the impending rejection. She knew the thought of Chi-Chi and her husband departing from their constrictive schedule, even if only for a night was out of the question to Chi-Chi. How she hated the way Chi-Chi controlled every aspect of her husband's and son's life.  
  
"But I'm not sure Goku will be able to attend." Chi-Chi answered in a quick breath.  
  
There was an awkward silence. The two women were far from good friends. In fact Chi-Chi wasn't really close with any of Goku's friends. Partly because she gave off the vibe that she tolerated their presence in Goku's life although if it were up to her she would altogether eradicate them from it if and also that she simply wasn't there when the 'gang' as she had called them on countless occasions had bonded, the dragon ball hunts, training and martial arts tournaments. As far as Bulma and most of the 'gang' was concerned, Chi-Chi had stolen Goku away from them, not that they'd ever tell her that to her face.  
  
So this put Bulma in a strange position. Chi-Chi had said Goku couldn't make it but never said she couldn't make it. She wasn't really sure what that meant. She bit her lip for a moment, contemplating the idea if Chi-Chi going to her get together, without Goku. No, she wouldn't go without Goku, the idea was ridiculous, but she couldn't be rude and take away the invitation she had given to the raven haired, hot-blooded woman. "Well..you're still welcome to come." Bulma reluctantly said, more to break the silence than anything.  
  
"Ah…well, I don't know…It's nice of you Ms. Bulma but what would I wear? Ho my…and how would I be able to get the cooking and cleaning done…I'm not sure I can get away from everything here." Chi-Chi answered quickly.  
  
"Well, if you changer your mind, you're welcome to swing by." The blue haired millionaire almost sang, "Ta, ta!"  
  
"Bye…" Chi-Chi whispered slowly hanging up the phone, deep in thought. A party wasn't such a bad idea, maybe it was what she needed to get out of this rut she was in. She looked about her house. It was all so blandly familiar and painful second nature to her. This was an opportunity to escape, how couldn't she take it?:  
  
She ran her hands subconsciously down her sides. What would she wear? Say or do? No, she couldn't possibly go, they were Goku's friends not hers. Besides, the idea of being around so many people seemed overwhelming, even leaving the house seemed like a gigantic venture. Had it been that long since she'd been social? She sank into a chair and let out a deep breath. "Well maybe I could just make an appearance." She comforted herself.  
  
Yes, stay for a few minutes, say her hellos and go home, nothing more than an exercise in being social and doing something different. She smiled and began fooling with her hair. It might be fun, she could do something with her hair, fix up her dress and maybe even put on a little make up, not a lot or anything, just a tad, to jazz things up a bit. She stood up and ran to her room, to take a look in her full body length mirror. When she got there she gasped at her pale and tired figure. It wasn't the Chi-Chi she remembered. No, she couldn't go to the party looking like that. She couldn't go.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Bulma hung up the phone with a quirked eyebrow, what was up with Chi-Chi? Not that she cared so much, but she was Goku's wife and Gohan's mother. She shook the conversation out of her head and looked up at her 'prince' with a cat that ate the canary smile," Vegeta, dearest, I'm having a party tonight and…"  
  
"Out of the question woman." Vegeta sneered in between taking swigs of water.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I worded it wrong Vegeta, I'm not asking you, you see, I'm TELLING you." Bulma stated coldly, "I'm having a party tonight and you're welcome to join me if you like."  
  
"Hmph, I refuse to lower myself to that level." He answered slamming the now empty glass of water on the kitchen counter.  
  
"What level?" she said in a rising voice, before catching herself and breathing in a few steady breaths and smiling, "You know what? I don't care how you're twisted mind works. You can go off and mope somewhere," She hugged him from behind and laid a kiss on his cheek playfully, "And I'll stay here and have all the fun."  
  
He scowled and broke from her embrace, "Feh…just make sure none of your baka friends cross my path. ."  
  
"Was that threat?" She growled angrily.  
  
"Well it's good to know you're hearing hasn't gone, considering your age and all." He answered exiting the kitchen where a flabbergasted Bulma stood. He slowly ascended the stairs to his room, where it looked like he'd be holding in for the night and grunted as he jumped onto the windowsill and watched the sunset on another wasted day. He had accomplished nothing and lived with the knowledge he would accomplish nothing when the next day rose. His onyx eyes scanned the landscape tiredly, nothing new, it was all the same anyway. One day he'd die a forgotten warrior from a forgotten race, leaving no legacy and accomplishing nothing.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ +_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, there really wasn't anything but angst in that chapter huh? And I'm sorry this fic. is kinda slow in coming, I'm putting a lot of work into this though, I wanna make it as good as I possibly can make it…hahahahahaha I'm just rambling….I'm soooooooo overtired from my prom and final though, not that you care.  
  
Also, thank you so much to all of you that reviewed and to Bucky, I just want to say that was the best review I've ever received I've read it so many times. I appreciate it and honestly, you made me want to make more out of this fic. than I originally planned and with the writer's block I've been having, you'll probably receive an e-mail from me begging for your input on this fic. ^__^  
  
Alright, I'm gonna stop typing now and sleep. Just one last thing, review…. Please? 


	3. First Encounter

Chi-Chi stood awkwardly in the doorway of Capsule Corp., her raven hair hung down to the small of her back, she hadn't wore it down for so long that she was slightly surprised to see how long it had gotten. She wore her usual outfit, she didn't really have the time or resources to get anything else. Money was always an issue for her. She never had enough, even with the earnings Goku and herself had won from the martial arts tournaments over the years. With all the food she had to buy.a day.and all the materials she had to buy for clothes and repairs to the house, was it surprising she rarely spent any money on herself?  
  
So she tidied up the clothes she always wore and brought them in ever so slightly to accent her figure. She tugged at the sides of her dress, she wasn't sure she liked this 'new and improved Chi-Chi' look she was going for. She had actually rouged her lips bit and even decided on putting on a little blush. She looked lovely, although from the expression on her face it was apparent she was overwhelmed. Her surroundings, the people, the smoky atmosphere, the free drinking it was all making her nervous.  
  
Bulma had seen her a few minutes ago and looked quite shocked to see her but after recovering from the initial surprise, she finally waved at her putting on the friendliest smile she could muster before turning back to the conversation she was having with a few younger men, who most likely worked at the compound.  
  
Chi-Chi bit her lower lip and rubbed her hands together. She really was starting to regret this. She should have left well enough alone and stayed home, these weren't her friends and this wasn't her life, it was Goku's.  
  
"Hiya Chi-Chi!" She jumped at the sudden jovial greeting. She looked around her and to her puzzlement couldn't find the greeter.  
  
"Uh.Chi-Chi?" Came a now slightly annoyed voice. She looked down to see Goku's life long best friend Krillin, she blushed at the oversight, "Oh why hello Krillin."  
  
"Hi.where's.a.Goku?" he asked looking about her for his friend. He hadn't expected to see his buddy here and this was quite the treat for him. He really hadn't seen Goku since.Kami! He couldn't even remember when.  
  
"Oh.Uh.well.he's a not here, he's training in the mountains with Gohan." She said disheartened at the mentioning of her estranged husband.  
  
He sighed visibly disappointed, "Ahhh.I see.soo."  
  
"So.." she quickly answered, desperate to strike up a conversation with someone, anyone.surely Krillin would take some pity.  
  
"How are things?" he asked finally his eyes darting about the room for an out in this conversation, Chi-Chi had always made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh nice.you?" she struggled.  
  
"Good..uhhh..oh is that Yanjirobei? Excuse me Chi-Chi, I'm gonna go say hello to good ole' Yajirobei." He answered, walking over to the other side of the room right past the portly warrior without so much as a friendly wave to him.  
  
This whole thing was a big mistake. Her eyes watered helplessly as she ran up the stairs and into the first room she saw. She slammed the door shut and slowly slid down to the floor, sobbing. What made her think she could pull this off? This wasn't her at all. She wished she could just wither up and die somewhere rather than go back down there. She was sure someone saw her exit so quickly and would laugh at her when she went back down.  
  
She coughed as she felt her tears sting down her face, they had all probably planned this whole thing, to make her feel embarrassed, they all hated her so much, Bulma.Krillin.Yamcha.and the rest of those hateful friends of Goku's. What had she done to them? Fell in love with Goku? Little did they know the price she paid for that.  
  
She suddenly looked up alerted, she thought she had just heard something. Maybe it was just the wind. She looked to see if the window was open and instead saw a figure looming over it slowly moving toward her.  
  
She stood up and gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." She straightened herself out and briskly turned on her heels about to leave when she felt a gloved hand grab her arm and roughly turn her around, almost causing her to loose her balance. She looked down at the hand and then up at its owner. His features were unforgettable. Dark eyes as dark as the night surrounding them, onyx hair that stood up like a flame, an angular face that seemed locked in a scowl of disapproval and anger. It was Bulma's beau, Vegeta. He stared at her intensely for a few a moments, seemingly scanning her, she fidgeted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze.  
  
"You're Kakarot's onna."he finally stated although it was obvious he expected some sort of response.  
  
She nodded blankly as she found herself staring at him, unsure of what to make of him. They had never said a word to one another in all these years and looking at him now, she wasn't sure she wanted to start. He looked her down and then back up, "Hmph," he appeared as though he was debating something, "Is HE here?"  
  
Now it was her turn to scowl, she broke free from his iron grasp, "No, as a matter of fact, HE isn't here! Despite popular belief, my life doesn't revolve around that.that.BUFOON!" She put a hand to her mouth as the words she'd been holding back for months slipped out of her mouth in front of her husband's arch-rival. Or at least that's what she had gathered about Vegeta from her far and in between discussions with Goku's inner circle.  
  
He looked at her, his eyes wide not only from her shocking outburst but at the fact she was able to break free from his grasp so easily. Slowly, a smirk began to tug at his mouth, "Well I'm glad, I'm not the only one who doesn't worship the ground the baka walks on and takes his every word as a religious passage." He turned and sat back at the windowsill.  
  
"Oh no! You don't understand. I love my Goku. He's just."she stopped and thought again, "No I'm just.."She stopped again."Oh I just don't know anymore." She cried sitting on the edge of the bed cupping her face in her hands.  
  
"Hmph, your display is pitiful onna, really, so you and the clown have outgrown each other, it happens, there's no need to carry on like some sniveling weakling, have some dignity." He sneered eyeing her from the corner of his eye.  
  
Her head shot up, an angry glare present in her eyes, "Pardon me? Who the hell are you? Some sort of relationships expert? I'd say from the track record you have that that's the tea pot calling the kettle black!"  
  
He turned back sharply, "And what exactly do you know of me onna? What your beloved Kakarot tells you in-between chews at the dinner table?" He smirked snidely, "Or does he tell you of me after one of your many intense rounds of intercourse at night, oh I forgot, he can barely stand to look at your hideous face long enough to stick around at night or the day for that matter."  
  
Chi-Chi stared at him, unsure of how to react. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run and hide. She wanted to kick his ass and scream at him for being such an ill-mannered, obstinate jerk. Her rage won out over the sensitivity of her relationship with Goku and she stood up and grabbed the front of his gi pulling him closely to her face, "You listen you.freakish elf man, what me and my husband do is none of your concern or business. Now I don't nor want to know how that twisted demented pea-brained mind of yours works, but I will NOT stand here and be insulted."  
  
She gasped as he pulled her hand off of him and stood up with a growl, yet still maintained a sort of cool exterior, "Insulted? Hmph, did I say anything that's untrue? Or maybe I should lay off of the Kakarot subject for a bit hmmm? Maybe we should talk about how all of Kakarot's little followers hate you."  
  
Her eyes filled with shock at his blatant audacity and then with pain at what he had said. They hated her. Even though she had always known that, it still hurt her. She truly was alone. Her angry exterior cracked and she felt tears threatening to fall again. She bit them back as she looked at that daring, smug smirk on his face. Then she didn't want to cry anymore. Without thinking, she used her free hand and smacked the Saiyajin prince hardly across the face.  
  
Even as she was watching herself doing it, she regretted it. How would he react? He'd kill her. That idea bothered her because even though she knew better than to associate with this evil man, she hadn't left and had in fact allowed him to draw her into this petty argument.  
  
Before he could fully react to her slap. Chi-Chi recoiled from him and made an attempt to get to the door but before she could grab for the doorknob she ran into his brick wall of a chest.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" he asked with biting sarcasm, "Why? This party's just getting started. You see, I told the wench that if any of her friends were to cross my path, I'd be forced to use drastic measures."  
  
She gulped. Drastic measures? What did that mean? Her eyes widened as she realized they were in a bedroom and put two and two together. "You dirty little man!" she ran at him and began kicking and punching for all that she was worth, which was quite a good amount, Vegeta discovered as he found it difficult to block all of her hits.  
  
Finally he was able to grab each of her arms and hold them back. She growled and reflexively landed her knee right where she knew it would hurt him most. His eyes widened and the Saiyajin prince collapsed to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
"Well that's what you get, hmph try to rape me." She said crossing her arms snidely.  
  
He strained to look up at her but even through the pain was able to let out a few forced laughs. He choked, "Rape you? Please woman.I'd rather kiss a monkey's ass then touch your grotesque body."  
  
She scowled and kicked him again as he laid on the floor, "I'd be careful what you say buster, you're really in no position to making insults at the moment."  
  
He sat up pained and glowered at her, "What the hell do you think I am anyway woman? I have more pride than to do something like that, I was just going to blast you to kingdom come."  
  
"You.gha! Can you say anything nice you baka?!" she complained exasperated.  
  
"Not when there isn't anything nice to be said." He responded shakily standing up and limping to his perch on the windowsill.  
  
"You know you shouldn't go judging me Mr. Saiyajin prince, you don't know me at all." She warned as she sat back down, her arms still crossed.  
  
"Hmph, I should say the same for you then since you're the one doing all the judging," he answered testily. He looked back at her from the corner of his eye, although she looked cross and annoyed, he noticed how alive her eyes had become from ten minutes earlier when she had been too wrapped up in all that was wrong with the world. He smirked; he wasn't even sure why he was wasting time with her, had he really been that bored? Whatever the reasoning though, this was the first time in a long time he had felt interested in a conversation and in contact with another person.  
  
"What's so fascinating about out there anyway?" Chi-Chi asked finally breaking the silence, that had overcome them.  
  
"I'm just trying to not have to look at your ugly face." He answered, transfixed with the sky.  
  
That was it. She couldn't take him anymore. She didn't even know why she had stayed that long. She stood up and turned to leave when he stopped her, "You know I've been to many of these solar systems."  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned around walking over to the window. "Uh..huh.so tell me, is traveling all it's cracked up to be?"  
  
"It's all a waste of time," he answered suddenly turning to her, she jumped a little as he stared at her intently "Although there was this one place that was worth it's grain of salt, do you know what I did when I found it?"  
  
"Settled there?" she said tiredly, expecting that it was Earth. Really, his attempt at sentiment was horrible.  
  
"I destroyed it." He answered a challenging glint in eyes. She stared back shocked and for some reason engulfed, "No you didn't."  
  
He turned with a smirk and pointed to a certain spot in the sky, "You see that vacant space right there? That's where the happy people of Inan used to reside."  
  
Her mouth hung open as she realized exactly how strong and cold this man could be. She backed away slowly. He turned to her and stood up, "Do I frighten you onna?"  
  
She straightened herself and stood tall, "No of course not." She said with resolution, although as he walked closer to her she felt the resolution fading.  
  
He stopped right in front of her and taking her hand, he kissed it and looked up at her, "You have nothing to fear from me."  
  
She felt an unfamiliar sensation in her face suddenly. It took her a moment to realize it was a smile. +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ + Author's note: Well.hmmmm.I don't know. Was it good? Because LoL.I just backed myself into a wall..I have no idea where to go from here but.after I figure that out I have the middle of the plot planned out, does that make sense? I guess it's the getting to the middle that's difficult so I'm willing to take suggestions. ^_^ 


	4. Turbulence

Chi-Chi groaned as she trudged up another foothill carrying bag upon bag of groceries. All that work she put into making Goku get a license and this is how it pays off? She stopped for a moment to catch her breath She silently cursed everyone she could think to blame, Supermarkets, shoe makers, Goku, Goku, and Goku.  
  
He was the one who suggested living off in the middle of nowhere. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she had agreed to a stipulation like that. At the time she was thinking some alone time with her beloved husband would be good but in reality it cut her off from everything she knew. Sure she still saw her father, but other people? Never.  
  
She had seen the exact same people for years and years; had the same exact conversation with them time after time. Who ever said country living was relaxing was full of it. The work was hard, the winters harsh and the alone time unbearable. Had Goku been around more often, maybe living so far away from civilization would be somewhat bearable, but times like these, where he went for months and months with no word. She would find herself dreaming of running away from everything with a knight in shining armor, the one she would dream of when she was a child. He'd ride up on his mighty steed, announce that he loved her and had been searching for her for years. She'd swoon over him and climb upon his horse and they'd ride off into the sunset. Goku used to be that knight, but lately, it was nothing she was sure.  
  
Cringing, she looked down at her feet, they were blistered and she could feel the cuts forming inside her shoe. If only she had better shoes for these rough pathways. These ones barely covered her feet and were worn beyond giving her feet any support at all. She had ten more miles to go and she was already ready to give up. But something (pure will? Determination? Hope her family would return tonight?) made her limp on.  
  
She shouldn't have let Bulma keep her car the night earlier. Of course, there were a lot of things she shouldn't have done that night.  
  
Bulma had found her and Vegeta at dawn. She had dozed off on the bed and Vegeta had even begun to nod off on his perch but Bulma's barging in had startled them both. Chi-Chi and been flabbergasted and the Saiyajin prince defensive. Really, why did he insist that everyone know he was a prince anyway? She was a princess and you didn't here her running around telling everyone?  
  
Anyway, Bulma had found them. She had been surprised that Chi-Chi hadn't left and even more so that she had somehow gotten into a long-winded conversation with Vegeta without incident. The ensuing conversation between the women had been far from friendly. Bulma had commented on the two making, 'quite the pair.' And then after having her fun offered her a ride home with one of the Capsule Corp. drivers.  
  
Chi-Chi had resisted at first, she had, believe it or not, driven there herself after all, albeit shakily. It was only one of a dozen times she had been behind a wheel. She would have made it home fine by herself except, she realized that one of her headlights was on the blink and reluctantly decided it would be safer to take a ride.  
  
Politely, Bulma even offered to take a look at the car, 'and see if there wasn't something she could do to fix it.' She thanked Bulma for her generosity, to which the genius answered, 'anything for Gohan's mom.'  
  
Anything for Gohan's mom.  
  
She huffed as she continued on her way home. Wasn't she worthy of anything just because she was Chi-Chi, not because she was Son Chi-Chi? No, she decided all she was now were Goku's wife and Gohan's mom and that was partly her fault. She had cut herself off from the rest of the world hadn't she? And she was the one who had been bitchy to all of Goku's friends when they had come along, but it was just she had lost her social sense after all those years alone, she didn't know how to deal with people. But how do you explain something like that? You can't to someone who doesn't understand, someone who hasn't experienced such a large amount of solitude.  
  
******  
  
"Onna. I demand you fix the gravity room this instant! I've been waiting for precisely twenty four hours and you've yet to repair it!" Vegeta hollered as Bulma toiled away on Chi-Chi's car.  
  
Slowly and threateningly, she looked up at the Saiyajin through slitted eyes, "If memory serves, I DID FIX IT TWENTY FOUR AGO, you baka!"  
  
"Hmph, I hardly call pressing a few buttons 'fixing'." He responded, crossing his arms frustrated.  
  
"And I hardly call nearly killing yourself on a daily basis a training regiment.but it works for you doesn't it?!" she answered snidely. Really, the man could be too predictable.  
  
"The thing gave out after five minutes woman, I would say that means you did a poor job doing this supposed, 'fixing'." He growled, taking a step towards her.  
  
She turned to him violently, "Well if you were more careful in there, it wouldn't keep breaking you klutz!"  
  
His eye twitched," I don't even know why I waste my time on this mud ball."  
  
"That's a good question Vegeta? What keeps you here?" Bulma answered her arms akimbo.  
  
He stalked up to her face and through gritted teeth answered, "Because of the spawn, nothing more nothing less, that is why."  
  
"So what I am? Some one night stand that got knocked up?" she said, staring back at him as icily as he was at her.  
  
"You said it." He hissed staring at her for a prolonged moment before turning on his heels and flying off.  
  
"Yeah that's right! Run off somewhere! Hell why don't you go and visit your harpy friend!" She screamed throwing the wrench she had been gripping in her hand at him.  
  
She hated him, she decided as she stood there seething. What was she thinking when she slept with that disgusting creature? He'd never be anything but a snide, smug jerk.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta seethed as he flew over cities and countryside, trying to sort things out in his mind. That damn woman, That damn brat. Damn everything, he hated what he had become, a mere shadow of his former self. He used to be a strong soldier now he was some pseudo-human, not a Saiyajin that was for sure.  
  
He looked down at his gloved hands. Some many innocent and not so innocent had been slain by those hands. They held in them pride and sin, evil and good. He scowled and landed in some forest, somewhere he was sure he hadn't been before. It looked to be untouched and lush with vegetation. Imagine that, something the humans hadn't destroyed.  
  
Good, he was far away from aggravation then. Or would have been had his mind decided to stop working. Death would be a cherished gift, he sometimes thought. Then he wouldn't have to think the things he sometimes thought or feel what he sometimes felt. Guilt, that was the new feeling he was having, wasn't that ridiculous? Actual guilt. It was maddening; it made him want to blast something, of course most things made him want to blast something.  
  
He walked slowly through the forest. Chancing upon a figure up ahead, he hid behind a tree, it looked as though it was some sort of forest animal, he smirked. His victim. E was due for some target practice. He released a blast and watched as it made it's way towards the creature. Then he realized something. The creature was humming. The creature was walking on two legs. The creature had a slender figure. He squinted and looked closer at the creature.it was human.  
  
"Shimatta!" he yelled shooting off after his ki blast and sending another blast to divert it off its course, just in time. He landed in front of the person; he just saved. The person huffed annoyed at him.  
  
"Vegeta? What the hell are you doing here?" the voice asked from behind a mound of paper bag.  
  
Chi-Chi? What was she doing out here? He cocked an eyebrow and tried to get a better look at her, "What am I doing out here? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I live here moron." She responded motioning as best she could to the path ahead where a small cottage lay.  
  
"What a pathetic excuse for a living quarters." He mused to himself.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Hey excuse me prince charming, thanks for the help with the grocery bags."  
  
He scowled, what made her think he was going to help her? He'd say he'd done his duty saving her life. He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, she looked so pitiful, he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. Begrudgingly he took the bags from her and stamped towards the home down the long path, after a few feet, he realized the woman was a pretty far behind him.  
  
He looked back at her, "Can't you walk?" he spat.  
  
"I just walked ten miles to the market and ten back, up hills and through rough terrain on practically my bare feet, I'm lucky I can limp." She answered angrily.  
  
"For the love of." he cursed, storming over to her and turning his back to her, kneeling down.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked mystified.  
  
He sighed frustrated at how long this was taking, "Hop on, I'll carry you back."  
  
"I uh." she hesitated.  
  
"Just do it woman, or I'll leave you and the damned food out here, I'm in no mood." He answered testily.  
  
She growled, "You're in no mood! Look at me feet! You have no right."  
  
"Just hold on!" he yelled back to her.  
  
"Fine!" she finally relented, grabbing his neck tightly. He might have won that little squabble but she was going to make him pay for it.  
  
He stood up and began walking down the path. After a few moments he looked back at her, scowling, "Do you have to hold on so tightly?"  
  
She smirked, "Am I too strong for the Saiyajin prince?"  
  
He grumbled something to himself about a conspiracy against him and suddenly lifted off the ground, much to Chi-Chi's dismay.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she panicked, grabbing him tighter.  
  
"I'm making this go faster." He answered speeding down the hill.  
  
"GHA! Stop it! I'm gonna fall off." She screamed in protest.  
  
"With the grip you have?" he answered snidely, "I doubt that."  
  
She closed her eyes, deciding not to see the world speed past her. Her stomach was doing flips as she felt the ground spinning around her. She buried her face in his back, trying to gain some semblance of balance.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the spinning stopped and she opened her eyes to see her home in front of her. She looked at it dazed for a moment before Vegeta's gruff voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Will you let go now?" he growled.  
  
Chi-Chi fought back the blood rushing to her face and let him go; wincing as her feet hit the ground, "Thank you."  
  
"Hmph." Was all he said as she opened the door to the cottage and put the groceries down.  
  
"Well it would be rude of me to not to invite you to stay for dinner after your help." She said as she saw him turn to leave. It would be nice to have some company she thought to herself as she watched him intently.  
  
He turned around and eyed her suspiciously as he examined his neck with his hand, "Dinner?"  
  
"Yeah.I was about to cook it anyhow." She answered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable again, she wasn't sure she liked how he looked at her at times, it was so intense.  
  
It was better than the alternative, Vegeta reasoned to himself. He couldn't bear to look at the blue haired woman right then or stomach her cooking. Then again, that meant staying in Kakarot's home, but he was being fed.  
  
"Fine." He answered turning from her and sitting rigidly on one of the chairs in her kitchen.  
  
She smiled bitter sweetly; well at least she hadn't scared him away. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the kind words guys. Your reviews fueled me on to get passed the writer's block. Especially, Bucky's extra hard pushes. So how was the chapter? I aim to please and now that I have a game plan for the fic. I think the chapters should be coming out a lot faster. 


	5. Dinner

Vegeta drummed his fingers lightly on his thigh as he listened to the constant chopping noises coming from the kitchen. What was taking her so long? If he were with the damned scientist she would have already thrown a slab of some sort of food at him, if you wanted to call it food.  
  
This waiting was making him anxious. It was bad enough to be sitting in the home of his sworn enemy but to fraternizing with his mate? Sickening. Not to mention, there was something about the whole damned environment of this room that was making him uncomfortable. It was so disgustingly peaceful.and clean. Did the onna clean the house twice an hour or something? Most notably to him, the room smelled of obnoxious cleaning fumes that made his head ache and his eyes burn. His overly acute senses had been nothing but a nuisance to him on this planet. He balled his hands into fists, fighting off the rage he felt at his deceptive senses.  
  
Looking to his right he noticed on the oak mantle a picture taken a few years earlier of the onna, Kakarot and their brat. Odd.they all looked so happy. He remembered when he had been forced into the same sort of picture a few months earlier with Trunks and that damn headache of a woman, the outcome was quite different however. He had turned himself totally away from the picture calling it 'sentimental garbage'. Bulma was turned yelling at him and Trunks was wailing like some banshee, he had read about in those ridiculous Earth legends. Why he had even agreed to such a photo he didn't know and why Bulma insisted on hanging the awful thing on the walls of the compound was even more confusing. The damn thing didn't look good; none of them were even looking at the camera.  
  
"If I had known this is what I'd be reduced to when I was younger." he whispered to himself, closing his eyes ruefully. Never in his life had he felt so stuck than he had being there. Even when he was under Frieza he still some semblance of freedom at least then he could leave a planet whenever he saw fit without regret or reason. Here he needed to explain every little thing he did to someone.  
  
He chuckled to himself at the thought of comparing Frieza and the woman. They were both spoiled brats who always got their way and had been given far too much power by their fathers. The only difference was the onna wasn't in the habit of destroying galaxies when she didn't get her way and the food on Frieza's bases was digestible.  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi hummed softly to herself as she painstakingly chopped up the vegetables for her stir-fry. She turned and looked out the window momentarily as she washed a few carrots under the sink.  
  
Cooking.her only escape from the reality she was stuck in. When she was preparing a meal she felt all her cares melt away as she threw all of her emotions into her food. She had prepared so many meals for Gohan and Goku under this roof. Her eyes lowered, and how many had they missed under this roof? She went back to the stove and added the final ingredients. She wondered if they'd return tonight, it looked as though it might rain and the thought of her Gohan out there in a storm. She shuddered and silently cursed Piccolo and Goku for willing putting her son in this danger, for putting her through this hell of not knowing.  
  
Turning from the stove she set the table, which Goku had put in front of the stove strategically so she wouldn't have to walk so far with the large amounts of food she was forced to cook almost hourly and so it could get to him and Gohan faster. She set four places.for her, Vegeta and..  
  
She stared at the plates, dazed.  
  
"Is the damned food done yet woman?" came Vegeta's voice from the opposite room.  
  
"Hai." She responded after a moment, still dazed as memories of her husband and son filled her thoughts.  
  
Vegeta sat there for another moment before loosing his patience, "Well, where the hell's the food?"  
  
"."  
  
"Hello?! Woman!?"  
  
"I'm not bringing it into you, in my household we eat at the table and the table's in here." She answered finally, breaking her earlier musings.  
  
She grunted impatiently as he grumbled to himself something about her being a pushy beast of a woman. Gritting her teeth she gripped her frying pan, coaxing herself to remain calm. She didn't want to go alienating more people, even if the person with her was an arrogant self-serving bastard.  
  
"Well come on woman, I'd like to get out of here sooner than later." He commanded as he sat down like he was something important. How she would love to throw the food she had in her pan right in his face. If just see the look on his Royal Highness's face after it. She chuckled to herself at the idea. Turning swiftly, she slammed the food onto the table much to Vegeta's amusement.  
  
"Temper.temper.." Her reprimanded playfully.  
  
"Temper, temper." She repeated in a high pitched, mocking voice as she sat down across from him.  
  
Studying the food he commented finally, "It smells like a decaying beast of burden."  
  
Chi-Chi's face visibly turned a darker shade of red. "Weren't you ever told not to play with your food, prince."  
  
"Hmph, I would hardly call this food." He responded with a challenging glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh is that so? Well I would hardly call you a prince." She answered shooting daggers at him, "Princes are gallant and well mannered."  
  
He glowered, staring at her as he brought the fork to his mouth and tasted the food. His eyes grew slightly bigger for a moment but quickly recovered their earlier glare. It was delicious to his surprise. Never in his life had he eaten anything with so much life or flavor in it. 'So that's why Kakarot puts up with her., he thought to himself.  
  
Noticing the look of surprise on his face she smiled, "So you like it do you?"  
  
"Hmmm, it's better than eating dog shit I suppose." He answered looking down at he plate, quickly spooning more into his mouth.  
  
Huffing she sat back and let out a laugh at his audacity, "You are such a jerk."  
  
"And you're a fool for thinking Kakarot will actually come back tonight, really, you actually set a place for him and the boy? That's sad." He answered shoveling more food into his mouth.  
  
She sat up straight and scowled, she knew the game he was playing. She realized it after their first conversation. He would constantly steer a conversation when it came to him talking about personal information or when he felt threatened and sometimes he'd do it just to see what buttons he could press. Well she wasn't falling for it this time, so she decided to fight fire with fire, "Oh thank you for your analysis, tell me how's Trunks doing anyway? Oh that's right! You've seen him what? Twice in the past two months."  
  
His eyes slanted testily, "What does that matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing I suppose it just proves you're a heartless bastard. I mean really, you live in the same house as the kid, you'd think you'd at least take the effort to check in on him every now and then." She replied swirling the food on her plate with her fork. She avoided eye contact with him. She might loose her nerve if they made eye contact.  
  
"Yes, that's right, a heartless, cold killing machine who likes to dine in the home of my worse enemies while they're away and kill their wives." He answered with biting sarcasm, taking the pot she had put in the middle of the table, deciding to eat from that, rather than continuously getting himself more.  
  
She growled softly, he had steered the conversation back to her again, so now she knew Trunks was a touchy topic with him. She wondered if Bulma was too, she looked up thoughtfully, "You know what? I don't know what Bulma sees in you. If I was her."  
  
"If you were her? If you were her, I'd have nothing to do with you because you'd be a disagreeable pushy bitch." He spat.  
  
She smiled so she was an even more sensitive subject. She looked up at him confidently, feeling that she had finally gained the upper hand in their relationship, "It's amazing how much you really believe what you say, if you took yourself anymore seriously, it wouldn't even be funny to me or Goku or Bulma, it would be sad. But luckily we're all still able to laugh at you expense."  
  
His eyes slanted further at her last comment, "Not nearly as much as they all laugh at your expense, you don't fit in with your husbands followers at all."  
  
She slammed her hand on the table, "Oh and you do I suppose?" She cursed for letting herself get angry at his ploy.  
  
"No I don't, but I'm not the one who makes foolish attempts to be accepted or the one who cares, as far as I'm concerned, they can all rot in hell." He sat up and pushed the now empty pot away from him.  
  
She sighed in exasperation and started to clear the table off, "You know what Vegeta, I don't think you're as tough or cold as you think you are."  
  
"We'll see how you feel about my coldness after I kill your husband and son then?" He answered.  
  
Her body stiffened as she stood behind him He smirked waiting for what he expected to be a heated response but instead was treated to an eerie silence followed by a piercing pain on the side of his head followed by absolute blackness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Gee what happened to Vegeta? Is Goku back? Hmmm.I don't know. Honestly, I'm not sure how much of a cliffhanger that was but anyway I swear that the next chapter will be a lot better and out way sooner. I already have half of it typed up. Wow! I got a lot of review last chapter, thanks in large part, I'm sure to Bucky's recommendation of my fic., thanks so much and to any of you who haven't had the pleasure of reading one of her fic.s, you really should check them out, all of them are fantastic. So to try something a bit new, I'm going to write notes to my reviewers  
  
SkittleKicks: thanks for the kind words. LoL! Yes, Saiyajins do love their food. I thought that'd be the only way to keep Vegeta at Goku's/.  
  
Bucky: How's the Vegeta fic. coming? ^_^ I'm dying for the next chapter. Thanks for the always-encouraging review. Yeah, Vegeta's an ass and simply because of that I keep having problems trying to figure out how I'm going to make him soften around Chi. And hey I promise two chapters this week. *Wonders if she'll actually pull that off *  
  
Shinigami Angel: Thanks, and about the lemon. I'm still considering it, Actually, I was planning on writing it by Chapter three in my original story but then I got some advise and encouragement from a very wise author and decided I should hold off until I establish their relationship a bit more, but if the demand's high enough I might write one. I'm glad you like the story so far!  
  
Baby Kakarot:yeah, after about mile three I would have given up. I could never lead the life Chi-Chi leads for sure! Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.  
  
Penchy-chan: oh wow thanks. You're review made me smile, I went back and read like twenty times. Yeah, being the Vegeta nut I am, I love writing about his psyche. Really though, thank you thank you thank you, I'm gonna go and read your review again now ^_^.  
  
who?: Don't thank me, I should be thanking you! I find it odd that Vegeta and Chi-Chi are such a hard couple to find too, I just think they mesh well, it could just be me though right? But that's definantly one of the reasons I decided to write this. Thanks for the review!  
  
Sparkle: Thanks! I was glad to get past the writer's block too! Um.I updated sorta soon right? LoL.it's only been two weeks..*cringes * I'm sorry, I'm just lazy  
  
Daniel_of_Lorien: Cool! You're writing a V/CC? Well you gotta tell me when you get it up! Thanks for the review.  
  
ashi: oh gosh! Thanks for reviewing my fic.s I'm glad you like them!  
  
Syaoran's Blossom: Busted! You know, I thought of Kintou'n and I thought to myself.'well no one will think of that.so I don't need to explain it.' but you caught me cutting a corner. So I plead guilty to the charges! Please me merciful!!  
  
evilcarrot: Thanks, I'm glad you're a V/CC fan. Thank you for the kind words.  
  
reina: Thank you for the review! I hope I kept this chapter interesting enough for you! ^_^  
  
'.' :Thanks, ^_^ Gosh, you gotta love Bucky! Thanks for the compliments. Yeah, I agonized over the end of chapter three for awhile before I put it up, I just thought that would be a good scene grabber for the chapter's end. I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
cdkobasiuk: Thanks for the review, I'll try to keep it interesting ^_^  
  
Maria_Cline: *stands and gawks * oh wow! I LOVED the Amnesia Saga and We Forgot About Yamcha!! I can't believe you actually read one of my stories.wow!! I'm a big fan!! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
RedLady: you're fic. was sooo good and I'm glad you're liking the story so far ^_^  
  
ChiChi: Thanks for the review, it's nice considering the name and all to have your blessing *giggles * I aim to please  
  
AGalaxiaGoddess: Thanks for the review and by the way you're Krillin/18 fic. was awesome! Oh and hey! You know I hadn't even realized the knight analogy I made until you mentioned that! Cool! Yeah me!  
  
Dew777: I got the next chapter out.soon enough I hope? I'll get the next out sooner! Scout's honor and everything ^_^  
  
SilverStar: thank you for the review. Yeah, I'm TRYING to keep them in character LoL, this fic. is causing a whole bunch of trouble in that department. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Joanna I'm glad you liked it and ^_~ hey! I posted more! 


	6. Storm

His hearing was the first thing that returned to him as the blackness began to dissipate around him into a world of pain. He could here the onna making a big fuss, begging him to get up, or move, anything. His eyes slowly squinted open and he saw the look of concern etched across her somehow fetching, face. He winced, he must have been hit pretty hard to think something like that. He shook his head and sat up forcefully.  
  
Chi-Chi grabbed his shoulders firmly, "Maybe you should lie down for another minute."  
  
He scowled at her and pushed her away, "So Kakarot thinks he can blind side me huh? Well I'll show him!" He stood up shakily and limped a few steps before collapsing to one knee.  
  
"Goku.uh no, he's not here." She said almost fearfully as she took a step toward him with an outreached arm.  
  
"Then who hit me? That brat of his?" he growled turning to her.  
  
"I did." She said motioning to the dented frying pan a few feet from him, "And by the way that BRAT happens to be my soon too."  
  
He fell back, ignoring the end of her statement, "You? That's impossible."  
  
"Vegeta, I'm so sorry, I'll go get ice okay?" she choked out, still in shock over what she had done.  
  
He stared at the ceiling half-conscious. That woman packed quite a punch when she was angry. How was it then she was never taught to control her ki? He shook his head, what did it matter? He stood up on rubbery legs, "No.I don't need it, I'll just be going."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked holding the back of the chair in front of her. How could she have reacted so violently? Okay, so he had threatened her family, but she should have expected him to say something like that. He always spoke tough like that.  
  
"Yes." He snapped angrily, stalking towards the door.  
  
She rushed over to him and tried to help him to the door. Why did she have to go and lose her temper like that? And she wondered why she was alone so often. Kami! Who wanted to be around some unstable woman who knocked people out for saying the wrong thing?  
  
"Would you get off of me!" Vegeta finally growled, swinging the door open, almost falling out of it.  
  
"But Vegeta, you can't even stand straight." She argued. He turned to respond to her when he heard another loud crack and a saw white flash then he felt a drop of water on his head, followed by another one and then a few more. Suddenly, the heavens had opened up and released a deluge of water upon the Earth. Vegeta let out an angry howl screaming, "Are you all working against me huh?" He tipped to one side but quickly regained his footing as he stared angrily at the weeping sky.  
  
Growling softly he went to fly off but was stopped by Chi-Chi's pleas and unsteady hand around his wrist, "No please, I can't let you leave in your condition, in this weather."  
  
"Please, I have no problem with rain and you barely hit me with that frying pan." He answered looking back at her with a murderous gaze.  
  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand in attempt to drag him back into the house, "You'll catch cold.besides.you might get hit by."  
  
Suddenly a lightning bolt cracked in the dark sky causing her to jump into Vegeta's chest with a cry. He almost fell over from the force she threw herself at him. As he kept himself steady he looked down at her shuddering figure perplexed for a moment before realizing he was holding her. When had he put his arms around her? He winced, he was starting to think that earlier hit had given him some sort of brain damage. He grunted pushing her away, "You aren't seriously afraid of a little lightning are you?"  
  
Her eyes were darting about like a frightened cat, or perhaps a drowned rat is a better analogy? He could barely make her out because of the fierce downpour, soaking them both to the bone. "Please? Just until the storm passes." She whispered.  
  
He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, cursing himself for what he was contemplating. He looked out at the darkened horizon and then back at her. Scared of a little storm, how ridiculous, the damn woman had just minutes before practically knocked him, the prince of Saiyajins, out. By now he should have killed her for her insolence not comforted her for her fears. Walking past her, he entered the house yelling back to her, "Well are you staying out there or what?"  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide and then relieved. "Thank you Vegeta."  
  
She walked back up the pathway to the cottage, thankful and surprise he had agreed to stay. It seemed out of character for him almost. Then again, what did she know of his character? She squealed as another lighting bolt hit, causing her to run into the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"You're just lucky I don't want to wreck my clothes and deal with that damned scientist." He lied crossing his arms.  
  
She looked over at him about to say something but the words came out as a whimper as she saw the way his soaked clothes clung to his body. She could make out the outline of his chiseled body through the wet fabric. Even the way he stood so upright and properly looked intriguing in his current state. Admittedly he carried off his compact frame extraordinarily well. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she scanned him up and down trying to pry her eyes away to no avail. She had never realized how sexy he was. She slapped herself mentally, sexy?? Where'd that come from? He looked nice, not sexy. No! Not nice, he didn't look at all. She was married, married to a wonderful man who would leave with no word for months on in. She shook her head, she wasn't going there, not at that moment. She was married.  
  
She gulped as their eyes locked onto each other. For a minute she almost thought she saw a glint of loneliness in the obsidian depths of his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably as they stood there locked in each other's gazes for a moment. She could tell she was blushing. Her brain was yelling at her to say something before she made a total fool of herself but her body refused to reply. She was married.  
  
"Eheh.well, I'm soaked, I'm gonna go get changed." She choked out finally. Quickly she exited the room and walked down the hall to her room, slamming the door. She looked about to make sure she was alone before exhaling. Where the heck did all that come from? Her heart was racing a mile a minute and her face felt hot. She closed her eyes and hit her head with her hand, "Get a grip Chi-Chi!" What was she doing? Asking him to stay like that, it must have sounded like, 'oh Vegeta take me!' to him!  
  
She looked through her closets..nothing. All of her clothes were waiting to be washed. She hadn't had time for laundry with that party and then the shopping and the company. She cried softly, biting her lower lip cursing herself, "A fine time to slack off on your chores Chi-Chi, what the heck are you going to wear out there?"  
  
Turning she noticed a bathrobe she'd been given for Christmas by Bulma a few years ago. She'd barely worn it, thinking it was pretty pointless, since it was much easier to dress right away in the morning. But how would Bulma know that? Besides, it was nice of her to get her anything for Christmas. Anyhow, it was the thought that counted. She went to grab it and ended up cursing herself again, "Oh right, so I'll walk out there in barely nothing but a robe, that's intelligent." But what else could she possibly wear?  
  
***  
  
Vegeta stood in the middle of the living room motionless. His eyes staring at the pool of water forming below him as water cascaded off of his soaked figure. The way she had just looked at him, he had never seen such a look of sincere gratitude, directed towards him, in his life, not that he'd ever done anything to deserve gratitude. It was just, it gave him a strange feeling, and he wasn't even sure how to describe it.  
  
He looked up suddenly feeling awkward in his soaked attire, in this small room, in this peaceful cottage, in his body, hell even on this planet. He shifted about restlessly, unsure of what to do with himself.  
  
Why had she blushed when she had spoken earlier? And the way she had stared at him. He felt so bewildered, bewildered he had stayed and bewildered that she had asked him to. Hell, minutes before he'd made snide comments about her family, personality and cooking. He had tried on a few occasions to kill her family for Kami's sake! He cringed at the feeling of guilt in the pit of stomach. He didn't deserve such hospitality, such kindness.  
  
He looked down the hall wearily, then back down at the floor. He needed to get a grip before she returned but he wasn't even sure he could move at the moment, his head still ached from the hit he'd taken earlier and now his stomach ached for staying here. He wasn't sure if he was about to collapse or scream out.  
  
He heard the door creak open down the hall, cringing as he saw her silhouette move slowly towards him. She combed her long raven hair with her fingers as she moved closer. Their eyes met for a moment and then Vegeta gave into a fit of laughter he had never experienced in his life.  
  
She looked over at him mortified, as he actually had to hold the table in front of him to keep from keeling over in cachinnation.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" she cried, nervously pulling at her clothes.  
  
He breathed in and looked up at her about to respond but when he opened his mouth only cackles came out as he grabbed his stomach.  
  
"WHAT?" she screamed, her face turning redder by the minute.  
  
"Do you usually dress up as a hard shelled candy when it rains?" he finally said in-between laughs.  
  
She looked down at her costume and sighed, "A few years ago me and Goku dressed up as M&M's for Halloween. It was the only clean thing I had."  
  
He looked at her as seriously as he could, "Well that explains your fear of rain, you're scared you'll." Before he could even finish he started cackling again, "Melt!"  
  
"Well at least it's not a pink shirt and lime green pants!" She screamed.  
  
Instantly the Saiyajin prince's laughter ceased, his forced smile replaced with the usual scowl. Encouraged she kept ranting, "Yeah, Goku and Gohan came home laughing about it, they giggled for hours and hours over that."  
  
He cocked his head, "Fine, turnabout I suppose is fair play." He smirked stifling a giggle, "You still look ridiculous although I will say red is your color."  
  
She looked down, her face as red as the M&M she was dressed up as. She sat down on her coach and sighed, deciding the robe would have been a far better choice, once again a fine example of her social skills.  
  
After a moment, she looked back up at him, deciding to get the subject off of herself, "I suppose you'll need a change of clothes until those ones dry."  
  
He looked at her smugly, "I'm sorry, but I refuse to dress up in the matching costume."  
  
She scowled, "Oh shut up! You can wear something of Goku's, you jerk!" She smiled testily, "Of course considering your stature they'll be big on you, maybe you'd be better off in something of Gohan's."  
  
His face faded back to an angry expression; "I refuse to dress in Kakarot's clothing."  
  
She sighed, "You'll get sick if you walk around in soaked clothes."  
  
He grunted and pulled off the green sweater he had been wearing, the damned scientist had no taste in clothing, actually, the entire planet had poor taste in his opinion.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes quickly averted from the visage of the half naked Saiyajin, "a little decency please?"  
  
He smirked, placing a hand on his hip, "What? Do I make you uncomfortable."  
  
She glanced up at him and then looked back down at the ground, "No, but someone stripping in front of me makes me a little uncomfortable."  
  
"Honestly, it's just a shirt." He complained walking over to a chair and plopping down on it.  
  
She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she felt his eyes on her. She bit her lip frustrated, realizing he was only doing it to get a rise out. She just had to show him, that he couldn't get to her.  
  
Finally, she looked up at him. His eyes were shaded from the looming shadows of the room but she could still make out he was looking at her. His skin shone slightly from the slight light coming from the kitchen hearth. Her eyes rested momentarily on the scar on his right pectoral, wondering how he had gotten such a thing when suddenly he shifted his body to the side. Her eyes fell back to the ground as she realized he must have noticed her looking at it.  
  
"Some weak creature got in a good hit before I sent him to the next dimension." He said in an even voice.  
  
She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, "Huh?"  
  
"You were looking at the scar weren't you?" he asked almost annoyed at her act of obliviousness.  
  
"Did it hurt?" she finally answered.  
  
"I don't feel pain." He answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Bull." She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I've been raised my entire life not to feel pain. One only feels pain because they expect to feel it when they're hit. I, on the other hand, have been trained as a soldier. We don't feel pain because we're taught that it's false." He looked down thoughtfully, "Not taught I suppose, programmed is a better word to describe it."  
  
She entwined her fingers together and sighed, "That's sad."  
  
He scowled, "What the hell's so sad about that?"  
  
"Well, without pain how do you know when you feel joy or pleasure? Even though it hurts at time, I like the full spectrum of feelings." She answered.  
  
He let out a false laugh, "Oh I see, how noble you are, little wife to a missing hero and mother to a hero in training."  
  
She let out a ragged breath and looked out the window as water slowly traced its way down the windowpane. She caught her reflection and frowned, what a joke she was. She shuddered as a lightning bolt struck.  
  
"Why is it you're so scared of a little rain anyway?" Came Vegeta's gruff voice.  
  
She looked over at him and glowered, "What do you care?"  
  
"Hmph, you're the one who asked me to stay." He answered, sitting back.  
  
She clicked her tongue annoyed, she HAD asked him to say. Damn her and her poor judgement calls. She sighed, what would it hurt to tell him anyway? Maybe it would even make him act nicer towards her. Besides, he was the first person to ever even take an interest in her enough to ask.  
  
"Well, when I was younger, my father and I lived in a beautiful castle." She began.  
  
"A castle? Hmph, you can spare me the fairy tale." He interrupted, skeptically.  
  
She looked up at him enraged, "You're the one who asked me, and for your information, I happen to be the princess of Mount Fry Pan."  
  
He crossed his arms and let out a hurrumph as she sat back and continued, "So anyway, my father understandably became paranoid as people began trying to steal his treasures and even kidnap me and my mother for ransom. First, he taught me some martial arts techniques for self-defense and had created for me a helmet that could generate powerful laser blasts but that didn't stop the intruders. He tried to fight them all off, he was strong, but being under constant attack and threat isn't good for one's nerves."  
  
Vegeta's eyes rolled, "Is this story going anywhere?"  
  
She inhaled heavily and scowled, "I was getting to the point oh patient one. Anyway, my mother was taken one night and killed by some ambitious treasure hunters. In a craze, my father went to a gypsy who was passing through the town. She said for the price of one million zeni she could rid him of his intruder problem. Willing to try anything, my father complied with the gypsy's wishes. With money in hand, she set a curse on the mountain, saying it would 'burn and burn until all bad intention was withered away into the wind.' Well, honestly, I didn't understand it and neither did my dad but a minute later a huge bolt of lightning hit our castle followed by a large crack of thunder and as we watched the entire mountain burst into flames. I watched as my home and everything I knew went up in a cloud of smoke. Ever since then, when I see lightning I get that feeling, I felt then."  
  
She looked up at him and sighed. He stared at her for a moment before leaning forward, his face illuminated by the occasional crack of lightning beyond the window, "Even if I was to believe you were a princess, I'd still say that story was poorly concocted. Honestly, I could have some up with something better."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes watered over, she had just shared with him a story she hadn't told a soul and he scoffed at it as though it were nothing but lies. She turned her head from him and whimpered silently unwillingly to let him see her cry.  
  
He sat back, "Oh poor you, at least your damn home still exists, my planet was blown up, did your beloved husband tell you that? At least you knew your mother if only for a short while, I don't even know my mother's name." His voice grew fiercer and fiercer by the second as he continued, " and least you didn't have to be kind and respectful to your kidnapper for years if only to survive, the only thing giving you SOME semblance of sanity a legend that for all you knew could be absolute rubbish but inside you knew it was your only hope of surviving the hell you were in. The only way to beat your captor."  
  
Chi-Chi was taken aback as he leaned forward so they were face to face. She trembled in fear as he looked at her with hatred. She had never seen eyes that could go through so many emotions so quickly.  
  
He sneered, "And then, after years of self-loathing and humiliation to have your chance at retribution just to have it yanked away by an enemy who should have killed you but decided to let you live in shame. A creature who could care less about the legend, about the destruction of his race, about the destruction of everything I was supposed to be." He hissed the final words, his hand slamming the arm of the chair as he stormed out of it and next to the fireplace.  
  
With a choleric growl, he sent a blast at it, setting it ablaze. The room suddenly illuminated and warmed by the firelight. The color of warm orange danced upon his face as he stared at the flames as though they were an extension of himself.  
  
She sat back and finally breathed again, her eyes wide. He had just told her everything and strangely nothing at the same time. Somehow he was able to keep his outburst so anonymous while at the same time personal. She looked back at him as he panted still recovering from his enraged words, "So? What does it matter? You survived didn't you?"  
  
"No I didn't survive." He answered ruefully, "Frieza killed me, end of story, the gods simply decided to play some cosmic joke on my by letting the dragon balls bring me back."  
  
She looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry."  
  
He snorted and looked over at her, "For what?"  
  
"I'm sorry you never got to get your revenge on Frieza." She answered, turning to him sadly, "And that you seem to think your life is pointless."  
  
His eyes grew wide in confusion, "I never said I thought my life was."  
  
"You insinuated it." She answered, "Besides, I know how it feels to be lonely." She motioned to the house and laughed good natured, "Hello! I've been away from all human contact for about eight years now."  
  
He looked around the room and smirked, "You're better off anyway from what I've seen of your race, they're dirty self-absorbed creatures."  
  
She let out a laugh, "Oh they're still acting that way? You'd think after eight years they'd learn a new trick."  
  
His eyes scanned her face in confusion. He felt like she had just touched something in him that he hadn't shared. How was it she saw he was alone? Why was it that she cared and how was it she accepted everything he had said when he had been so callous to her?  
  
Quietly he sat back down and looked up at her, "Why is it if you were trained in the martial arts, you never learnt how to control your ki?"  
  
"Well." She looked up thoughtfully, "My father didn't go into any great fighting detail just the basics."  
  
Staring at the ground he continued, "Odd, you're very powerful for someone without formal training. You should at least know how to fly."  
  
She smiled at what she took to be a compliment from the Saiyajin, "Fly? You really think I could learn how to?"  
  
She laughed imagining the possibilities. She could get to the market MUCH quicker and spare her poor feet and even better she couldn't wait to see the look on Gohan's face if he tried to fly off somewhere when he was supposed to be studying. She let out an evil cackle.  
  
He looked up at her. "Yes, perhaps you should bring up to Kakarot when he."  
  
"Who the hell wants to wait for that screw up to show up when you can teach me." She laughed.  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew wide in protest, "No, I have training of my own to do, I have no time to spend training the likes of you."  
  
"Aww....but even you said it wouldn't take too long." She persuaded, "And, I'll even throw in free meals for every class."  
  
His eyes lowered to the ground, it would be nice to have a meal he could digest every now and then but he had training to do and he already lost so much time.  
  
She pleaded hopefully, "Well at least think about it."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously, "Fine, I'll consider it."  
  
His eyes traveled to the window where he noticed the rain had all but stopped. He stood up, "The storm's over."  
  
She looked to the window and then back up at him, "So it is."  
  
Vegeta picked the soaked shirt up about to put it on but then opted against it, putting it on the chair. "I should be going then."  
  
Chi-Chi stood there awkwardly in her Halloween costume looking at the less than composed prince. She had a feeling she would laugh about this whole thing later, in a year or two. He went to the door and she opened it. He turned and looked down at her for a moment, unsure of what to do. Chi-Chi's arm twitched twice and finally she decided to go for it. It was just a nice 'thank you hug', after all. She embraced him and whispered, "Thank you Vegeta."  
  
He felt an odd burning sensation just below his eyes as one of his arms went around her waist and the other against his better judgement brushed her cheek. She looked up into his face as he looked down at her. He moved his face lower, noticing the pink hue forming below her eyes and the dazed almost dreamy look in her eyes. He felt his heart begin to race as he felt her soft figure pressed against him like a warm comforting blanket. He shut his eyes, loosing his nerve and whispered, "I should go, the storm's over."  
  
She stepped away and nodded her head in mortified consent, "Yeah, thanks Vegeta."  
  
"Don't do that." He reprimanded softly.  
  
"What?" she asked looking down at the floor, embarrassed at what they had almost done.  
  
"Thank me." He answered taking off into the sky.  
  
She watched his figure grow slighter and slighter upon the nighttime horizon. Finally, deciding to go back in. She massaged her temples, too tired to think or analyze what they had almost done. It was nothing. Nothing at all. She went down the hall and fell into a deep, uncomfortable sleep.  
  
The next morning, Chi-Chi walked shakily outside, carrying in tow a large barrel of laundry; she had to take to the river. She looked down at the step and to her surprise saw a new pair of shoes. She placed the basket down and picked them up. They were beautiful and to her surprise were her size. She looked around the cottage unable to find any evidence of who had left the gift, although she had an idea. Finally with a smile she slid them on her feet, took the barrel and went on her way, determined to get her chores done, unaware that a few feet above her perched on a tree branch was her anonymous provider watching her with uncertainty and confusion as his feelings whirled out of his control.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Eh? Eh? I've been working on that chapter for about a month. ^_^ Ten Pages on Microsoft Word!! That's like two chapters in one with my fic.s! What'd ya think? Well now that I've gone and written myself out, the next update will be in a week or so I'd say. I'm feeling inspired now thanks to all of your awesome reviews and support!!  
  
Loriko_Neko: thanks for the review and hey! I got this out pretty fast right? I'm not too evil ^_^  
  
Veggies_misstress: Bingo! And by the way, what's up with the G/B ficcie? I'm dying for the next chapter  
  
Elektra642000: Yes love definantly does hurt in the DBZ universe ^_^ thanks for the review!  
  
Evilcarrot: yeah most author's make Bulma out to be more innocent than she really is, I think it makes more sense to put more kick to her step, she's a feisty one. I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Reina: you're wish is my command one frying pan to the head. Thanks for the review  
  
RedLady: Aww, you should try your hand at one anyhow. ^_^ I'm sure you could pull it off wonderfully! Yup the almighty frying pan makes it appearance.  
  
Dew777: I'm glad you're enjoying it! And hey! Three days later isn't too shabby of a wait right? ^_^  
  
Cdkobasiuk: Amen to that! They're much easier to handle once you that and I'm sure Chi will teach our prince a thing or two.  
  
Bucky: With the reviews you leave Bucky, they're more than worth the wait and btw I'm gonna slap Vegeta for being such a bad muse but you could maybe work on Los Rotos while you're waiting for Vegeta to be more cooperative? Eh? Oh and by the way, Gobble Gobble  
  
Penchy-chan: I know I'm a bad girl but hey! I got the next chapter out as promised! ^_^ girl scout points for that one? Thanks for the review. 


	7. Babysitter

Bulma ran her hands tiredly through her hair as she moved slowly down the halls of Capsule Corp. She had passed another horrible night, most of it had been spent with a wailing Trunks, who was getting over a fever and the rest of it was spent fuming over where the hell his father could be? If she ever got her hands on Vegeta......  
  
With a frustrated growl she swung the kitchen doors open, to find the deadbeat father seated at the table as though he EXPECTED a meal. The audacity of the man!  
  
"Oh why, look what the cat dragged in!" Bulma said in sarcastic glee, "Why Vegeta, fancy seeing you here."  
  
With a silent glare he grunted. He then returned his gaze to the empty table.  
  
"Well, I guess our discussion about not doing the whole disappearing act, was just that, a discussion." She reprimanded, pulling a bowl out of the cupboard and pouring cereal into it.  
  
"Actually, if memory serves, it was you yelling at me and me sitting here, trying to block your voice out while I ate." He answered testily, placing a hand on the table.  
  
He looked up as she sat across from him, pouring milk into her bowl of cereal. He sneered, he detested her, he decided, loathed her every movement. There was no depth to her whatsoever. She was simply how she acted, a spoiled brat who never had to lift a finger in her life.  
  
He looked out the window as his eyes shaded over with longing. She didn't understand him at all and never would. Not like......  
  
He cut his musings short and turned back to her as she babbled on and on about how he should have been there last night until something caught his attention.  
  
"But since you're here now, you won't mind taking care of Trunks while I go shopping." She said as she scooped another spoonful of cereal out the bowl.  
  
He practically fell out of chair, was she crazy? He'd kill the brat by accident for all she or he knew. "What?! I refuse, take him with you." He screamed.  
  
She scoffed, "Nuh uh mister, I just got him to sleep Vegeta, he needs rest, he's been sick, not that you care."  
  
Crossing his arms he turned in the chair, "Ask your parents to do it then, they're always spoiling the brat."  
  
"Oh believe me, I would, except for the fact, they're in Bermuda right now." She answered as though he should know. He scowled, like he actually remembered every piece of information she spewed at him. "I'll go get them then." He answered standing and walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" she warned running after him and grabbing his arm. He turned sharply and stared at her. She tightened her grip, "One, they need the time alone, after being here with you for so long. Two, you and Trunks need time to get to know each other. I don't care how hard you fight it Vegeta, my son is going to have his father in his life!"  
  
Gritting his teeth, he pulled away from her and stalked back into the kitchen, "Fine, the brat sleeps and I train, I assume you fixed the gravity room."  
  
Bulma grunted placing her hands on her hips, "Yes, it's all fixed, thank you Bulma, you beautiful genius."  
  
His eye twitched as he took the box of cereal and shoved his fist into it and began eating it begrudgingly.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Bulma turned from him and grabbed her car keys, "I'll be back as soon as possible, food shopping can get hectic on Saturdays."  
  
He shook his head, like he cared. Suddenly he caught the flavor of the cereal and spit it out. He looked at the front of the box, "Fiber-O's?" he grimaced and threw the box across the kitchen. How could she eat such junk? Putting a hand to his mouth, he fought back the urge to gag.  
  
That was the last straw. He needed to start training.  
  
******  
  
The Gravitron 3000 droned away as Vegeta battled 'fight assimilation 4' in 500 x normal gravity. Sweat drenched down his body as he fought back the robots that sent small laser blasts at him.  
  
He heaved in, flipping backwards and blasting the first robot into nothing more than a crushed hunk of tin. He smirked and turned to blast the next one when he heard a loud cry, he turned, glancing at the entrance of the room before he was hit from behind by the robot. "Ah Hell!" he cursed, blasting the remaining robots in annoyance.  
  
He turned the machine off begrudgingly, that wasn't even a work out. He turned on his heels and stalked out of the room. That damned crying....he needed to shut that kid up so he could down to more serious training. He stalked down the halls to Trunks's room and swung the door open.  
  
Walking up to the crib, he growled, "Shut the hell up before I give you something to cry about brat!"  
  
A pair of dark blue eyes looked up at him and blinked twice and then let out an amused giggle.  
  
"Oh you find murderous acclamations funny do you?" he laughed, with a smug look on his face, "Perhaps there's more Saiyajin blood in you than I thought."  
  
Two pairs of eyes stared at one another for an unwavering moment before the darker pair turned and departed, "Now be quiet kid."  
  
Vegeta got about a few feet away before Trunks let out another eardrum shattering cry. With a cringe, the prince turned back to him, raising an arm, threateningly causing the boy to let out spastic giggles.  
  
He scowled, "I'm starting to get the impression you're mocking me brat and NO ONE mocks me, Watashi wa Saiya-jin no Ouji...Vejiitada!"  
  
The little boy, in much the same fashion as his father, tried to raise his arm and put on his best scowl.  
  
Vegeta's expression softened as he looked at the baby's attempts to emulate him. "Well, if you're not going to sleep." He complained picking the boy out of the crib and carrying him down the hall, "Then it would be pointless to keep you in there."  
  
He put Trunks in one arm and carried him much like a person would carry a heavy sack of potatoes or clothing. Reaching the living room, he threw the boy on the couch, causing the boy to let out a cry.  
  
"Oh shut up, you have Saiyajin blood in your veins you can take a hit harder than that." Vegeta growled, turning the TV on walking into the kitchen.  
  
He was starving. Where the hell was that woman? She should have been back by now; he had been training at least an hour and a half. Suddenly, he realized that she might have set him up. For all he knew, she could have gone anywhere, maybe even on a day's vacation and left him here with this wailing brat, who.....well......okay, maybe the brat wasn't as bad as he first thought it'd be. But nonetheless, it was the principle, which was, he was on this planet to train not baby-sit.  
  
Opening the refrigerator he went for some sort of leftovers when the kid started crying again. He grunted and shut the door, making his way back into the living room, "What is now?"  
  
Trunks blinked at him and pointed at the TV with a whimper. Vegeta turned to it and then back to his son, "What? It's some sort of human soap opera. What's there to cry about?"  
  
He went to go back into the kitchen causing Trunks to let out another wail. Balling his hands into fists, he turned back around, "alright fine you headache, I'll change the damn channel. Snatching the remote control from the coffee table he surfed through the channels, "Look kid just cry or something when you see something you like."  
  
Finally Trunks let out a laugh when they got to a show with a gigantic yellow bird and bunch of oddly shaped and colored species. Vegeta turned to the boy like he was crazy, "You like this?" Trunks grinned and fell back from his sitting position with a laugh. Shaking his head in disgust, Vegeta went back to the kitchen but was once again prevented from another cry.  
  
"I swear, I'm gonna rip this brat's lungs out!" he cursed storming back in. The baby recoiled suddenly and blinked up at the looming figure. Staring down at him Vegeta sneered. Trunks reached his arms out insistently and suddenly tumbled from the couch with a frustrated cry. Vegeta scoffed, "Your own fault kid."  
  
Trunks sat up on the floor and began wailing in pain as Vegeta laid back on the couch and watched him, "I'm not helping you kid, I'm not your mommy, I know how strong you are so stop looking for attention."  
  
After a few minutes, Trunks realized he was getting nowhere fast and tried to climb back on the couch, falling back on his but a few times, making Vegeta snicker.  
  
Finally, the prince relented and picked the child up, putting him on his chest. The two looked at each other for another moment before Trunks let out a loud wail right in Vegeta's ear. He cringed and sat up, taking Trunks in his hands, "What? What is it?"  
  
Trunks kept on wailing. Maybe he had hurt him when he had thrown him on the couch.......the onna would kill him. Getting a little panicked; he looked around the room helplessly, finally placing Trunks on the couch. Giving the angriest look he could, this time Trunks didn't laugh he just kept crying.  
  
Grabbing the remote control he tried changing the channels but the kid just kept crying, "DAMMIT TRUNKS! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT?!"  
  
The boy blinked tears out of his eyes and then began wailing again. Running a shaky hand through his hair he tried to think of what to do. Damn woman! She should have been back by now. Childcare was a woman's work. Woman......wait a minute, the black haired onna had had a child. She'd know what to do.  
  
Taking Trunks in his arms like before he took off.  
  
******  
  
Humming lightly, Chi-Chi placed clothing on the clothesline outside her house. She smiled, the first time she'd smiled when she working in months. Maybe that was a good sign that Goku would be home soon. She looked down, picking up a green sweater and placing it on the line, or maybe it meant something else. She giggled to herself and began lining up towels when she felt a harsh wind wash across her. She looked to her left and to her right, her hearing pierced by a child's cry. Who was there? Lowering the towel in her, raised in her hands she was greeted to a frantic Vegeta and a red faced Trunks, in the middle of a crying fit. "Vegeta? What are you?"  
  
He stormed in front of her, forcing Trunks on her, "Make him stop."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, "What?"  
  
"Make the brat stop crying." He repeated, well actually pleaded.  
  
She looked down at Trunks and tickled his stomach, putting on a goofy face, "Helloooooooo Trunks..Hellooooo."  
  
The baby squirmed and began to giggle. Vegeta let out a breath as though he had stopped breathing. She turned to him and put Trunks over her shoulder patting his back. After a moment the boy let out a belch.  
  
"What are you doing with Trunks anyway Vegeta?" She asked, cradling the boy in her arms.  
  
Crossing his arms, he snorted, "The damned woman left him with me when she went shopping."  
  
They both laughed and at the same time sarcastically stated, "That was smart."  
  
Chi-Chi looked down and giggled embarrassed, "Jinx."  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "What's that?"  
  
Cringing her nose she shook her head, "Forget it." Outstretching her arms, she motioned for him to take Trunks back, "Well I'd put him to bed when you get back, he has a bit of a fever and you know he was only crying because he needed to be burped."  
  
He scoffed, "the brat can't even burp on his own, how disgusting."  
  
Vegeta turned his face to the side inconspicuously glancing at her feet. Seeing the shoes she was wearing he smirked and quickly looked away.  
  
"You know you shouldn't have brought him out here, he might get sicker." She softly reprimanded, spying the glance he had taken at her feet, "Do you like them?" she asked raising one of her feet.  
  
He scowled, "He was the one who kept on crying, I just wanted to shut the brat up and what do I look like a fashion consultant?"  
  
Cocking an eyebrow at him she laughed, "You were worried about him, weren't you?"  
  
He scoffed and turned from her. Realizing he wasn't going to take the boy back she turned back to the house. Looking back she saw he was quick in tow. She looked down at Trunks and smiled. What was Bulma thinking leaving those two alone? Albeit, Vegeta seemed to be trying his best with Trunks, which was odd in itself, he didn't know the first thing about childcare. Her face softened, but he was trying. She whispered to the boy, "You know what Trunks, I think your daddy loves you, yes I do."  
  
"I'm getting him a blanket to be brought back in, so he won't get sick." She called back finally, as Trunks gave her a goofy, heart-warming smile. He fell behind watching her departing figure for a moment almost reluctantly, before speeding up again. He reprimanded himself for even coming here, every time he came around her, he got uncomfortable, but there was just something so intriguing about this woman that was undeniable. It went beyond all normal reasoning.  
  
By the time he reached the door she had already gotten the blanket and was wrapping the drowsy boy in it. She looked down at the baby in silent adoration for a moment, it had been so long since she had held a baby, and she had forgotten the feeling it gave her. She shifted, feeling a pang of loneliness rise within her. Gohan.  
  
Looking up she nodded and handed him back to Vegeta. He took Trunks and placed him under his arm again, much to her horror, "What the heck are you doing?!?! That's not how you hold a baby!"  
  
He recoiled, "Why does it matter how I hold him?"  
  
"Gosh Vegeta! You could hurt him if you drop him like that, Baby's have a soft spot on their heads!" she reprimanded, taking Trunks in one arm and shaping his arms into a cradling position much to his perplexing. She then placed Trunks in his arms, fixing the blanket, "You hold him like that, not like a sack of potatoes you doofus."  
  
She smiled softly at Trunks as he cuddled against his father's chest nearing sleep, "See."  
  
Vegeta looked down at Trunks and then back at Chi-Chi, noticing the look of joy on her face as she looked at Trunks. He never would understand female's fascination with babies, all they were were sniveling germ factories. His eyebrows furrowed together, but her gaze was so loving and pure as she looked at him, it made him uncomfortable.  
  
She glanced up at him and blushed, realizing how close they had gotten. He looked at her in silent anticipation as her hand accidentally went from Trunks to his wrist. They stood there for an uncertain moment waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Chi-Chi found herself moving closer, lowering her eyelids.  
  
Trunks looked from one to the other; annoyed he wasn't the center of attention anymore. As Chi-Chi's face leaned in closer to his father's he took the opportunity to seize the moment and pulled on her hair, causing her forehead to smash into Vegeta's.  
  
Chi-Chi quickly turned away and rubbed her nose, as Vegeta looked down at Trunks threateningly much to the boy's amusement. "Brat." He muttered.  
  
Vegeta diverted his reddening face from her as she looked back to face them, holding her nose, "Heh, well I guess you should be getting Trunks home now?"  
  
He stared down at the wood floor, trying to avoid eye contact with her at all costs, "No, I can't"  
  
She lowered her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
  
Her eyes glazed over with thoughts of romantic reasons and proclamations as he continued to stare at the ground, shyly. She had never thought him to be the shy type, although she had noticed since the night of the storm whenever things seemed to get slightly intimate he would recoil, from what she gathered to be inexperience with the emotions. She snorted, not that she was any better with them.  
  
"I can't......" he hesitated, "I can't take care of him on my own, I have no idea what I'm doing, you have to come with me."  
  
She took a step back, disappointed and relieved at the same time. Although, she couldn't help wishing he'd whisk her away to some far off land. She looked over at Trunks, but she didn't think he'd be too thrilled about being taken away from his binky for so long. The boy just looked at her and blinked, confused. She grinned, "Well I have chores to...." He looked up at her pleadfully. She knew better than to make him beg it would compromise him too much.  
  
Looking down thoughtfully, she responded, "I'll help you on the condition, you teach me how to fly." There, that way it looked like a bargain and neither was weaker, they both got something they wanted.  
  
He smirked relieved, "Fine but I expect meals before and after every lesson."  
  
Not giving her a moment to change her mind, he put Trunks in one arm and grabbed her waist with the other, whisking them both into the sky, not exactly Chi-Chi's ideal way of being whisked way.  
  
His eye twitched as both screamed equally as loud. He was starting to think his plan wasn't as good as first thought. Between Chi-Chi's screeching and Trunks's wailing he was going to need a hearing aid.  
  
Finally, Chi-Chi turned herself around to face him. She scowled at him and crossed her arms, "YOU HAVE TO BE THE DUMBEST MAN I'VE EVER COME ACROSS!" She began ranting as the prince shook his head and sped up faster.  
  
***  
  
Landing at Capsule Corp., Chi-Chi limped a few feet before turning and smacking Vegeta hardly across the face, "Next time warn me when you're going to do something like that! KAMI! You could have dropped me OR Trunks!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, having heard her yell that for the millionth time. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into the compound, "Woman, you're more trouble than you're worth."  
  
"Well you're the one who keeps coming around me!" she argued breaking from his grip, he turned sharply to her and almost simultaneously he and Trunks put on the same exact scowl, Chi-Chi giggled it was adorable.  
  
"I am not the one who keeps coming around you, you're the one who keeps clinging to me!" he barked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well who came and got me today?" she screamed.  
  
Growling softly, he answered, "Hmph, who begged me to stay because of a little lightning?"  
  
"Grrrr..who found me in the forest to begin with?" she countered.  
  
His eyes lowered, in though finally responding, "Who ran into my room weeping?"  
  
Chi-Chi pursed her lower lip, unwilling to loose, "Well....uhh.......who agreed to train me?"  
  
He stomped forward, "You gave me an ultimatum and I was in a corner, red!"  
  
"Red?" she asked confused.  
  
"Yes, that's what I think I'll call you from now on." He said with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
Finally, remembering the M&M costume, her face turned various shades of red and pink, "You're unbearable."  
  
His smirked widened to a grin when Trunks bit down on his arm. "OW!" he screamed, glaring at the toothless child.  
  
He winced looking at his red arm, "He doesn't even have teeth! How can he bite down so damn hard!"  
  
She placed her hands on her hips and smiled, "Oh boo hoo poor prince Vegeta got hurt by a widdle baby." She then winked at Trunks, "Thanks kiddo."  
  
"Grrrr......He DID not hurt me!" he argued waving his free hand at her.  
  
She just laughed and walked past him. He stood there his eye twitching for a moment before a smirk crawled upon his face. He looked down at Trunks, "You know kid, you should have waited another minute to pull her hair."  
  
Trunks just blinked up at him and put his thumb into his mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehehe..I don't have time to do the notes to everyone this chapter because I'm getting ready for *sigh * school..but thanks to everyone who took the time to review, your reviews were all sweet and honestly, the last chapter was my favorite chapter too. ^_^ I had that scene in my head for a long while, I was glad I translate it so well into words and there's supposed to be more to this chapter but *shrugs * I'll just add it to the next one. 


	8. Flight

"Concentrate woman!"  
  
"I am concentrating, you're just teaching me wrong!" Chi-Chi screamed crossing her arms in frustration.  
  
Slowly turning away Vegeta swallowed back the murderous rage that was telling him to blast her into another dimension and carefully turned back to face her, "If you refuse to be a bit more open, then I see no point in continuing this training."  
  
"Well I do! We made a deal, and I'm not about to let you back out of it mister so don't even think about!" Chi-Chi argued, wagging an accusing finger at him.  
  
With a sneer he put a hand on his hip, "You should be flying around this damned forest by now Red, the reason you're not......"  
  
"Is because you're such an unbearable teacher Vegeta! You could try some encouragement, you know.......a slap on the back every now and then instead of yelling at every little thing I do!" She screamed into his face.  
  
"What do you take me for woman?! I refuse to go easy on you for your training, you should feel fortunate to get training from the strongest warrior in the universe!" He retorted, his hair flickering to the side almost like a flame as the breeze struck it.  
  
"Strongest huh?" she almost laughed, the name of her husband on the tip of her tongue.  
  
Glowering, before she could finish he retorted, "Don't even go there woman."  
  
With a smirk, she sat back down on the grassy knoll, "Fine I won't, we'll just continue..."  
  
Shaking his head, he took a seat in front of her, "Now for the millionth time, you start by drawing ki energy out of yourself.it takes concentration."  
  
"I know that! You've said that like twenty times, there HAS to be something more to it, or I'd be getting it by now!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
"You're not even trying! In fact." he looked at her slyly, "I'm starting to think that you're stalling on purpose."  
  
Appalled, her mouth hung open, "I......I am not! For your information, I can't wait to be done with you! Why, I've wasted this much time with you is beyond me!"  
  
"Hmph, believe me the feeling is more than mutual." The prince responded with crossed arms.  
  
She turned from moodily, "Well then..........."  
  
"Well indeed........" He slowly added.  
  
With a pouting lip, she shut her eyes and tried to concentrate. But she couldn't stop thinking about all the things she had to do before Goku and Gohan got back....the laundry.....the cooking......the mending.......  
  
One of her eyes opened slightly, Vegeta was staring at her so studiously. She swallowed hardly and shut her eye again. These feelings she was having weren't right, they weren't healthy but as much as she kept telling herself that, her heart would have none of it. She kept thinking of him. Thinking of the way he'd stare at her, smirk, laugh, shrug....everything. That was lust. That was bad but was relieving too. It meant she still loved Goku. Right?  
  
No.......Yes.....he had beautiful eyes. Vegeta, not Goku. His eyes were like some epic story with a tragic ending. How she would wish she could rewrite it so it was happy. His eyes were always searching and tired, maybe that's why she found his stare so piercing, so undeniably engulfing. He expected something out of her, no one else did. Infatuation was all it was, a one sided infatuation. But then why did he stay? He had almost kissed her; she had almost kissed him.  
  
She felt tears rushing to her eyes, biting them back she tried harder to concentrate. She was making excuses. How could she do this to Gohan and Goku?  
  
No! Goku had been the one who had left not her. She couldn't stop her feelings just like he couldn't stop his. It wasn't her fault, maybe it was Vegeta's for.........for doing something! Anything!  
  
Her eyes opened, "I can't do this!"  
  
Her grabbed her clasped hands with his gloved ones and separated them, "Concentrate on the space in-between your hands."  
  
She tried to but she kept thinking about how warm his hands felt, against hers. It felt like it been years since she'd been touched, centuries since she'd been appreciated for anything Why was he taking such an interest in her? Why?  
  
Her brown eyes fell to the dark green grass as it complied with the wind's wishes. She thought he was supposed to be some evil tyrant, not a tragic prince who was trying to repent for his sins. It wasn't infatuation; it went beyond that somehow. She cringed, she never felt so strongly for Goku. Maybe she had been infatuated with Goku? Suddenly she wanted to take off and run, she had to find her family before it was too late and she let herself get carried away with this fantasy.  
  
"Gha! You're not even trying!" he finally exclaimed in exasperation, removing his hands from her.  
  
Her eyes still watched the safe grass. "I am trying Vegeta, it's just............"  
  
"Just be quiet." He reprimanded harshly, putting his weight on his arms as he leaned back, "You're thinking too much. That's why you're not getting this."  
  
"Sometimes I think they'll never come back or that they've forgotten about me." She whispered as a lone tear danced atop a blade of grass.  
  
His eyes widened as he realized whom she was talking about. "They could never forget you, you know that." He answered after a pause, before regaining his usual volume, "So stop feeling sorry for yourself, it's sickening."  
  
His eyes slanted as he studied her expression. So stressed and out of place compared to the calm environment that surrounded them. The lazy grass tickled his arms as he leaned further back, almost tempted to lie back and look up at the bright blue sky. Almost...who did he look like Kakarot? Such gazing could be taken as weakness.  
  
"Don't you think Bulma will be wondering where you are?" Chi-Chi finally whimpered, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.  
  
"I could care less what she does or doesn't wonder." He answered in a disturbingly even voice.  
  
She fought back tears, as thoughts of Goku flooded her memories, "That's no way to think about your........."  
  
Cutting her off, he responded, "She is nothing to me."  
  
She cringed, "She's the mother of your child."  
  
His eyes quickly diverted from hers, noting the sound of disapproval in her voice, "So?"  
  
She looked up at him pleadingly, "Surely you feel some regard or tenderness towards her?"  
  
His eyes flashed with anger, "What the hell do you care? You'd think, it would make you happy I don't feel anything for her!"  
  
"I care because if a man feels nothing for the mother of his children then what is it that I have with Goku?! We have nothing together but Gohan! We haven't had a real conversation in four years! He hasn't said he's loved me........" her voice cracked in an almost frantic recall, "I don't think he ever has! Now that I think about it."  
  
Sitting up, Vegeta sighed, "So what? You put too much on your damned marriage, you were young and stupid how your father could agree to such a naïve union is beyond my comprehension."  
  
She just sniffed and quickly dried her eyes, "We were happy, I swear we were."  
  
"You speak in past tense." He answered in a mysterious tone.  
  
"I haven't seen him in months." She answered after a silent moment.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly not wanting to continue down this path with her, "Are planning on continuing with this lesson?"  
  
"I." she looked up into his eyes, "Yes.there's no reason to stop, I'm alright now."  
  
"You're lying......." she looked up about to argue but he silenced her, "Stop thinking about Kakarot and everyone else for a moment and think about yourself, that is what is needed for you to bring out your ki energy. Kakarot can't do it, Gohan can't do it, I can't, only you can."  
  
She frowned, "I........I can't."  
  
With a scowl he stood up, "Fine! You're right, you can't you weak creature! So give it up! Give it all up!" He had thought she was stronger-willed than this. He sneered, he was beginning to wonder if knew her at all or if he wanted to for that matter.  
  
"Why can't you ever say anything nice to me?" she begged, her hands tightening into frustrated fists.  
  
"What do you want from me Red? Pity? Attention? Love? I can't give you any of it!" He screamed in annoyance.  
  
She bit her lower lip and put her head in her hands, "I just want to learn how to fly numb nuts."  
  
A smirk suddenly began tugging at his lips, changing his mind once again. There was the woman he had been obsessing over Obsessing? He reprimanded his choice of words and responded to her, "Fine, you want to learn how to fly?"  
  
"Yes you baka!" she screamed, her voice muffled by her hands.  
  
"Then form a damned ki ball." He retorted walking away from her.  
  
"When I form this energy ball Vegeta, I'm going to try my hardest to blast you with it." She angrily cried looking up with resolve.  
  
"Fine, but you have to form it first." He retorted in a mocking tone, standing off a bit, as he stared down the hill they were on.  
  
His eyes fell upon the Capsule Corp. compound down below. Bulma hadn't been too happy to see Chi-Chi there the other day; in fact she had dismissed her rather cruelly. She had practically, ripped Trunks from her as though she was staking some sort of claim on the boy and told her to go. Of course Chi- Chi had complied and left quickly in an embarrassed daze. She didn't even wait around for him to take her back and when he had went out to look for her, she was nowhere to be found. Afterwards, he and Bulma had had the worst argument they had ever had and he left, like he always did.  
  
He had the feeling Bulma suspected something was going on between them. He did too. A wide smirk plastered across his face. Yes, there was something between him and that black haired vixen. Like a moth to a flame. He was sure to get burned if he kept coming to her like this. When her beloved Kakarot returned he knew she'd go back to him. How utterly ridiculous! He was being foolish and he didn't care. Whatever spell this creature had on him, he had to break it before he made a total fool out of himself.  
  
He was broken out of his musings by a joyous cry coming from behind him. He turned slowly and saw Chi-Chi's arms and back twitching as she tried to control the ki she had drawn out of her. With 'hmph' he approached her, "It's about time."  
  
Deeply exhaling, she fell forward, releasing the energy, "I feel tired."  
  
"It takes awhile to get the hang of such things." He answered.  
  
"Teach me how to fly now." She demanded sitting up.  
  
His eyes lowered, he did not take orders, "You're tired."  
  
"I don't care, I can still learn." She answered quickly as she stood to her feet.  
  
"I'm hungry, I wish to eat now." He ordered, scanning her figure.  
  
Crossing her arms she responded, "You can eat after my lesson." She didn't take orders either.  
  
"Your lesson has ended!" he barked, lifting his eyes from her in silent annoyance at himself. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He huffed, for some odd reason, relenting, "You have until sundown and then I demand to be fed!"  
  
"Arigatou." She smiled and stood up tally.  
  
"I thought I told you not to thank me." He growled, stalking towards her, " Now do exactly as I say, "Push all of the ki energy inside of you downward and allow it to lift you up."  
  
"Okay." She gulped and shut her eyes. She didn't know how long she stood there as she tried to push everything inside of her down. Her eyes twitched as a droplet of sweat creased down her brow, she needed to get this to work. She had to! She had to prove that jerk wrong. That was her concentration, make the jerk choke on his words.......make the jerk choke on his words..........  
  
Vegeta leaned against a tree and sighed heavily. He watched as the sun danced behind the green trees, he doubted that she'd be able to take flight in such a short amount of time. The golden orb shimmered in between the leaves and stung his eyes making him wince. In times like this he would some times think this planet was rather nice but the feeling always passed, all he had to do was look past the forest to see why he hated so much. Humans were such precocious creatures with their dirty cities and smoke machine vehicles.  
  
Suddenly he heard a frightened cry, his eyes shot open and he scanned the landscape for Chi-Chi. Where was she? "Red?! Woman?!"  
  
"I'm up here!" came a shrill voice.  
  
Looking up he saw a less than composed Chi-Chi, as she crossed her legs, frantically trying to straighten herself out while not loosing her dignity. He let out a snicker. So she'd actually pulled it off. Amazing.  
  
"A little help!!" she finally pleaded as she tried to no avail to move in any direction except further up. One of her eyes reluctantly opened and looked down at the spinning ground. She quickly shut it, whimpering, "I just figured out I'm afraid of heights."  
  
With an amused air, he flew up next to her with crossed arms.  
  
She glowered, looking at the smart ass look on his face, "Well don't just stand..errr.float there! Help me!"  
  
With a fraternizing tone he responded, "Grab onto me."  
  
"I think I'll quote you from the first time we met, I'd rater kiss a monkey's ass than touch your grotesque body!" she answered with a sneer.  
  
With a smirk he pushed her a little back with his ki force, "Fine..but unless you manage to find your way down, you'll be stuck up here, Red."  
  
"Why you!" she flung herself forward and missed him as he moved back an inch.  
  
"Almost but not quite onna!" he laughed in an amused voice.  
  
She looked at him not in the least finding her current situation funny, she didn't even know how to get down and there he was making fun of her. She thought he was her teacher not her tormenter. "Stay still!" she complained, throwing herself forward again. To which the prince responded by moving a few more feet back. Gritting her teeth, she held onto the bottom of her dress, causing Vegeta to let out a loud laugh, "You are so pathetic!"  
  
Her heart began racing a mile minute as rage filled her eyes, "Stop it!" she screamed, lunging foreword, this time being caught by him in a tight embrace.  
  
They spun a few times from the impact, finally coming to a stop in a breathless daze. His head lowered to her shoulder almost by instinct, as they floated a few feet away from the ground. Miles away from anything or anyone else, her warm soft figure pressed firmly against him, he felt an odd comfort he had never experienced before. His eyes closed in silent anticipation. Such a beautiful seductress, such a wicked bewitcher.  
  
Her tightly shuteyes slowly opened as she felt his soft breath against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She let out a ragged breath and looked up at him. Her arms were securely wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. It was all so perfect she mused, her cheeks turning a light pink.  
  
The sun set in a goldish-orange explosion that drenched them both in its warm colors as their eyes remained locked on one another's. Her lips tried to form words but she was silenced, as his free hand traced her face lightly guiding him to her hair. His gazed softened as he released her raven mane from it's confines letting it fall down her back, he stroked it slowly as his lips gently captured hers in a kiss.  
  
The world stopped spinning. The angels starting singing. Fate started laughing. Everything was different.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: I'm shocked I got this out! I trudged through it last night into the wee hours of morning, so enjoy! It might be the last one in a while. But I vow to you I'll try to get the next one out ASAP!! I hope it was good actually O.o I didn't do my usual five double checks..well tell me what you thinking your reviews, if you think it needs some revamping or something, I'll take it down and fix it? 


	9. Confusion

Quick Warning: A bit of course language........and some kissy faces ^_^  
  
As their lips slowly parted Chi-Chi felt like she was in some sort of fantasy, the purple skies around them lending a hazy hallucination to it all. Then all at once, she snapped back into reality.......  
  
She had kissed Vegeta.  
  
She looked at him with a frightened expression as he almost brazenly kissed her again, or it would have seemed brazen, had she not so willingly kissed him back. His mouth pressed against hers more hardly the second time she noted as if against any will power she was mustering, her hands pulled gently at the hair on the back of his head causing him to release a soft moan against her mouth. Her stomach flipped at the sensation of his soft lips gently massaging hers in a barrage of small kisses, it had been so long since she had felt wanted or loved. Was it so wrong to want to be touched or needed she wondered..........  
  
She felt herself tipping slightly as he pulled her closer against him, one of his hands lightly massaging the back of her neck. Almost without thought, her lips parted to his velvety tongue as the grass met her back. She hadn't even realized he had maneuvered them to land that way and she was wondering if even he had been aware of it. He shifted his weight to his free arm and side so he wouldn't crush her as his tongue continued its assault against hers.  
  
Finally she came up for air, noticing a familiar figure in the distance. No it couldn't be possibly.....her eyes grew wide as she saw the symbol upon it that she had dreaded seeing.  
  
He looked down at her with intense eyes full of yearning, seeing finally that her attention was almost painfully transfixed on an object ahead of them. His eyes lowered in thought before he turned back thinking perhaps, her delinquent husband had decided to return.  
  
Chi-Chi eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare ahead of them. She knew this place had looked familiar when they had arrived hours before. She and Goku used to come up here to have picnics, how could that have slipped her mind? She looked at Vegeta, who was looking behind him, wondering what it was she was looking at. Quickly she stood and turned from him, "I can't stay here." With a final look she ran down the hill towards the small cottage.  
  
Vegeta sat on the breezy hill silently for a few moments as he watched her run off. He wasn't even sure why he had let her run off so easily without any questions. He was sure it had something to do with weakness however.  
  
The sky was darkening rapidly as was his mood. Finally he decided to stand, he looked down at his hand and sneered, noticing that he still held the clip that had held her hair up. With a grunt he threw it into the air and blasted it. Blasted human emotions, he was not human why should feel any regard for anything? But he did........didn't he? Blasted female, toying with him.  
  
With a snarl, he vowed to be through with her as of that moment but for curiosity's sake, he walked toward the only object he could guess she was looking at, the nearby tree. His eyes grew wide as came closer to it.....carved deeply into the trunk years before in a heart were the names, Goku + Chi-Chi.  
  
Always second best. The ground quaked below him as he shot off into the sky. His jaw clenched tightly as he flew in no particular direction. He swore he would kill Kakarot for all the time he had wronged him. And his female? His eyes suddenly lowered in uncertainty. He glowered angry that he wasn't as enraged at her as he thought he was, in fact, he was starting to question whether he was angry with her at all.  
  
He hmphed in confusion coming to stop, either way she simply wanted Kakarot, so what did it matter?  
  
****  
  
Safely in the confines of her cottage, Son Chi-Chi collapsed onto her rickety bed and released a deluge of tears. She was nothing but a cheap cheat, the type of person she would normally look down upon and warn her son about. She had kissed another man, hell she'd made out with another man. He'd never forgive her and even if he could find a way to forgive her, how could she ever forgive herself? Because when it came down to it.........she bit her lower lip so hardly she could taste blood......she didn't regret it.  
  
They were destroying two families. What would Gohan do if he found out? Her throat let out a small whimper, she didn't deserve such a wonderful son. Hell she didn't deserve Goku, given, he'd leave her but at least he never kissed another woman. Which was worse she wondered? It didn't matter though, in the end, in the eyes of society and all of Goku friends and even in the eyes of the gods, she was the one who was wrong, the one who had been weak and uncaring to the champion of the universe, the untouchable, sin free Son-Goku. She let out a heart-wrenching sob as her hands balled into fists around the worn out blankets.  
  
*******  
  
Bulma grunted as Vegeta stormed into the capsule compound, looking as always, moodily preoccupied.  
  
"Oh what is it Vegeta? Another bug die up your ass?" Bulma muttered as she stirred her tea slowly.  
  
He turned and glared at her menacingly, momentarily making Bulma lose her nerve as she put her teacup down wearily. She stepped back as he took another step towards her. She exhaled nervously taking another step into the counter, he quickly closed the space between them and began kissing her lips voraciously, much to Bulma's confusion and delight, it been months since he had been physical with her in any way and even though she could barely stand the man, he was physically irresistible.  
  
She gave into his insatiable kisses, pressing her figure against his. His response was quick and carnal as he lifted her and in a thoughtless rush, whisked her to his quarters before his logic came back.  
  
*********  
  
"What the hell did I just do?" Vegeta muttered to himself as Bulma turned to the furthest side of the bed, taking most of the blankets with her. She yawned wearily and shut her eyes in sleep; Vegeta scowled as he looked over at her. He felt a rush of nausea hit him. How could he be with someone who made him physically ill?  
  
He shut his eyes, trying to piece together exactly what he had been thinking when he had reentered Capsule Corp. All he could remember was anger, pure unadulterated anger towards Kakarot and his........female. His eyes open into frustrated slits, and now he was in bed with the damn scientist again. He made himself sick.  
  
Standing up, he quickly searched for his tangled clothing, as they lay discarded on the floor. Training wouldn't even make him feel better after that, he needed to get off the damned mud ball before he made another hare brained decision.  
  
Bulma turned suddenly and looked at him quizzically as he dressed quickly. She sighed, she understood he wasn't the cuddling type but still he was rushing out of there pretty quickly, she looked down at the blankets sadly, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, as the blanket fell down her chest slightly, showing more than a fair share of cleavage.  
  
"I can see that." She answered, pulling the blanket back up, causing him to turn back to his boots.  
  
He shrugged, "You're the one who asked."  
  
"Dammit Vegeta, I'm just trying to get close to you, why won't you let me!" she exclaimed, leaning forward.  
  
He winced at her last words, turning to her slowly; "Because to be quite blunt onna, all you have ever been to me is a good lay. I apologize for any pain this revelation might cause you, but I tend to think, you see me in the same light. Now, I'm leaving this planet, I can't stand to be near you or your species for another minute."  
  
Her mouth hung open in shock as he stood in front of her. How could he say that right after they had just......her eyes flashed with anger and hurt but all she could choke out were four words, "You have a son."  
  
"Come now, he'll be far better off without my influence." He answered, turning his back to her as he stormed out, "Don't you agree?"  
  
Gritting her teeth, Bulma stood up and wrapped a sheet around her as she stormed out after him, "Now you listen here pal, if you leave this time, I'll never let you back into my OR Trunks's life!"  
  
"Fine.' He called back to her, entering the yards where Bulma's father had left space pod he had been working tirelessly on for months. He eyed it and quickly flew up to the door, opening it.  
  
Bulma followed quickly in tow, stopping at the door, spewing through clenched teeth, "Fuck you Vegeta."  
  
"Hmph, I believe we already played that game." He answered with a final smug smirk, as the door slammed shut. She watched helplessly as the pod flew up into the air and shot out sight. She stood there for a moment, beside herself before finally loosing it in a string of curse words that would make a sailor blush.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Hey I'm not dead! Sorry, just trying to get used to school and the dread of waking up early, but hey! I didn't just forget about the fic.! See I came back and updated and everything! I know it's not that big of an update but I promise the next chapter is already formulated in my head and I'll be typing it out as soon as I can and I'll write notes to all of my reviewers since I haven't had the time to do that for a couple of chapters either. The funny thing is I sort of wrote myself into a corner but I'm still gonna come out punching because I refuse to have anymore writer's block on this fic.!! 


	10. Enchanted

Quiet........it was so damn quiet it was maddening. No crying, no screaming, no birds chirping......what made him think he could take this intolerable quiet? Vegeta's eyes shut tightly as he lay on his bed, he could hear himself think, and that was the one thing he couldn't take. Thinking meant remembering and remembering always lead to second-guessing and regrets.  
  
Damn woman. Damn brat. Damn planet. Damn Kararot. Damn Red. As planets flashed by the windows of the ship in a blur, he found himself second- guessing. What had he done? If that damned scientist were to raise their brat on her own, she'd turn him into a soft earthlings. His eyes closed tighter.......  
  
What the hell did he care if the kid ended up being a weakling? The brat would hold him down, better to cut off ties now. What would the prince of all Saiyajins do with a half-breed spawn like that anyway? He'd certainly be of no use to him and it was not worth putting up with his mother.  
  
Yes, why would he waste his time on insignificant little mud ball of a planet when there were galaxies out there all for his taking? With Frieza out of the picture and Kakarot bound to his little planet, he was the strongest in the universe and it was all his if he desired it, so long as he stayed away from the Earth. His lips twitched into a smirk. He didn't need immortality anymore.  
  
He would have to commend the damn clown for giving him a second chance, an honorable but stupid move. Like Vegeta, the strongest soldier in the universe could actually go soft and change his ways-stupid. Then again that damn circus clown had always been a moron. Look at the way he treated his mate? His beautiful, fiery, passionate mate............  
  
She was so Saiyajin that it blew his mind every time he thought about it. From her features to her attitude, hell she was even a formidable warrior. How can any Saiyajin, let alone male, abandon her for such long periods of his own free will? For that alone, he should kill the baka. Then the to the victor go the spoils............  
  
Opening his eyes he shook his head, quickly reprimanding himself for letting his thoughts stray there. The woman had made her choice, Kakarot........always Kakarot. His fists clenched the sheets beneath him. Why was it he couldn't stop thinking of that damn woman? It was like she had invaded his mind like a demon.  
  
With a growl he threw himself out of the bed and he staggered slowly to the main chamber of the ship. What was the point of trying to rest? It never did him any good. He needed something to occupy his thoughts with. Anything.  
  
Training. Wear the body out, so the mind can't think, then he's be able to escape her. At least for a little while.  
  
******  
  
He'd left two weeks and three days ago, she had kept count. For two weeks and three days she'd been going over their last meeting over and over again in her head. She shouldn't have freaked out the way she did, he must have taken it as rejection. She fought back a sob as she leaned against the counter in her kitchen.  
  
She had to finish cleaning......everything was unclean........She was unclean. For some reason, however, she couldn't bring herself to hate herself or Vegeta. Even at night as she lay awake, uncertain, she'd find herself hoping that he'd come back. Imagine that. She'd actually hope that that surly piece of arrogance would come back to her.  
  
"Oh Kami." she moaned clutching her stomach. She apologized silently to Goku for thinking such a sinful thought and her son, oh gods! Her son. When had she gotten so selfish? she wondered.  
  
Heavily exhaling she squared her shoulders back and grabbed her broom, roughly sweeping the already clean floors. "Have to make it cleaner." She whispered harshly to herself, remembering the phone conversation she had had with Bulma after Vegeta had left.  
  
The heiress to Capsule Corp. fortune had called Chi-Chi in a huff, blaming her right and left for making Vegeta leave, saying she was on to their little sordid affair. How had she put it? Oh yes, she had called her a 'two- timing skank and home wrecker and how she could look herself in the same mirror that Son Goku uses was beyond her comprehension'.  
  
She gripped the broom so tightly that the handle broke in two. Chi-Chi couldn't remember how the rest of the conversation went, although she partly remembered loosing it on Bulma before she hung up on her. Or had it been the other way around? She wasn't sure. Hell, she wasn't sure of much of anything anymore.  
  
Had she really been cheating on Goku all those times she had seen Vegeta? Perhaps in spirit and mind if not in body. No, they had never made love to each other, instead they had done something far worse, she decided, they fell in love. There it was for the whole world to hear, she had fallen in love with Vegeta! She knelt down and picked up the broken pieces of the broom.  
  
At least if they had only slept together, say the first night they had met, it would have been a one time mistake that she could move on from with regret and self loathing. But at least then, she'd still love her husband and the affair would be over, after her body had taken what it had wanted. She cringed, at the idea of making herself look so animalistic. Like she would actually use someone just for bodily need or lust and worst, the idea that she would have been better off doing so. Yet, she knew that was better, love was worst, love lasted far longer and went much deeper than lust or loneliness and her relationship with Vegeta went beyond those two things.  
  
When he had kissed her she felt like she was melting away from her horrible reality into some beautiful escape. She shook the memory out of her head and stood up with the two pieces of what was once a broom in her hands. Maybe it was for the best he had left because had he stayed she was sure she wouldn't be able to carry on with Goku.  
  
***  
  
With a grunt Vegeta continued a regiment one-fingered push-ups. "It's not like she'd leave him anyway." He rationalized under his breath as he rose and fell constantly, "and even if she did, what type of relationship could we have? She'd never stand by and watch her son's confusion and hurt over her parent's break up."  
  
His eyes slanted angrily. Just for once he'd like to get something his way and besides that how could he sit back and allow her to become Kakarot's victim again? Surely there was a better way. How could he leave her the way she was? He was just as bad a Kakarot. He just up and left her alone in her self loathing again and what was worse, was the fact that he gave a damn he had done so.  
  
He stopped in mid push up. But perhaps he could do something to make a mense for that, something Kakarot never thought to do..........he'd come back for her.  
  
He shook his head, no, he wouldn't go back for HER. He'd go back for himself, to demand she take off this spell she'd casted on him and order that she tell him why she would choose a loser like Kakarot over him. Yes, that was why he was going back, it wasn't that he cared for her feelings or anything.  
  
*****  
  
Chi-Chi tossed restlessly in her bed as she watched the shapes on the ceiling from outside. The arms of the trees gently jarred against one another in an endless dance, so beautiful and sad at the same time. The sky lay dark except for the stars that lit up the night. How she missed the moon at times.  
  
Past the romantic reasons for it's presence. She missed being able to walk the perimeters of her house drenched in the moonlight; it made it so much easier to see at night. She sighed. Oh well, no reason to obsess over such things. She turned to her side about to close her eyes when a huge explosion awakened her.  
  
She ran to her large window. Viewing only a darkened landscape, she deiced it was nothing. She had hoped perhaps Vegeta had returned, or maybe even Goku. She huffed and turned on her heels to go back to her bed when a sudden rustle of the chilly wind struck her back. She turned to lock the ajar window and was greeted to a figure in front of the huge shudders.  
  
Intruder. She backed off a few steps as the figure grew until she could see his enlarged shadow in the rustling curtains that blew in the breeze. She bit back her fear and grew determined, if it was some robber or fiend was he is for the surprise of his life. Son Chi-Chi was no victim.  
  
"I know karate!" she screamed all at one, rushing at the figure in overly large worn cotton nightgown that rustled with her every bare footstep.  
  
A more powerful wind finally caught the curtains and sent them to the side. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked face to face with the eyes she had grown so accustomed to.  
  
"Veg.....Veg.....but I thought......Bulma told me........" she stammered her arms still over her head in an odd attempt to look threatening.  
  
His eyes lowered as he took a step in, deciding to ignore her earlier foolish antics, he wasn't there to laugh at her, although for a moment as he looked at her still moronic pose he was tempted to. Placing a finger to her lips, he bit back the chuckle threatening to escape his lips and instead concentrated on her dark caramel eyes. His face grew serious as he spoke lowly, "I have but one question for you, it's been driving me insane since I left. How can you choose Kakarot like the rest of them?" he looked at her with an almost pleading expression, "what gift or power is that he possesses that I lack? Please I must know." His cursed himself silently, he had come off far more gentle than he had wanted to he realized, it was the way she was looking at him, it made him feel so exposed.  
  
Her eyes lowered with his fingertips as they fell from her lips in order to let her speak. "'Vegeta......." she took a step towards him, "When you left all I could think about was......" she winced, knowing that once she admitted it, there was no taking it back. She looked into his dark eyes and smiled, "you......Vegeta-kun......I..........I" She looked away as her face grew red as the words lingered on her tongue, "I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Vegeta's hand touched his stomach, as he felt an odd burning sensation take it over. He felt hot all over. "Witchcraft." He whispered with wide eyes as he took a step closer to her and replied with a demanding tone, "Enchantress take your spell off of me."  
  
She scanned his darkened figure, colored only by the few stars that filled the clouded sky, "I'm not......." She studied his confused expression carefully, "Vegeta, I'm not a witch."  
  
"You have to be." He argued as he scowled softly, his hand reaching out, gently moving up and down her arm, "You've entered my mind and attacked my soul, there's no other explanation." His fingers gently traced up her neck and jaw line as he studied her soft figure against the material of her pink nightgown. Even now, he wanted her; he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been keeping in.  
  
Her breaths became uneven as she saw the look of longing in his eyes. "Why do you tantalize me so?" he whispered as though he were in pain. Chi-Chi felt her heart doing flips as she took another step towards him, her hand peeling his away from her face, entwining her fingers in his. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, she had said everything there was to say. With her free hand, she turned his face inches from hers, and kissed him softly, giving him time and room to escape.  
  
Vegeta inhaled sharply as he felt her mouth crush softly on top of his. After a lingering moment, he gave into the feelings surging through his veins and wrapped his free arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his muscular figure, he felt her moan softly at the sudden body heat. His body burned with sensation as her fingertips gently massaged the back of his head, with a soft moan he ran his tongue passed her lips, over her teeth and searched for velvety tongue as the flavors invading his mouth made him pull her closer to her him.  
  
As his tongue wrested with hers, she felt her knees going weak. Finally, he released her mouth for air and she inhaled sharply, wrapping her arms around his neck as she collapsed against him. Without thought, he lifted her and placed her on the bed as he laid butterfly kisses across her jaw line and down her neck.  
  
Her eyes slid shut with renewed desire as her hands pulled at his raven mane. She shuddered arching her back as his hands pushed her nightgown up past her milky white thighs. Her eyes opened as she felt a cold breeze hit her exposed skin. She suddenly caught an all too familiar figure by the window. The three unmistakable spokes of hair standing against gravity. She went cold, as did Vegeta. Slowly, he rose from her and turned to the figure in the window with a menacing growl, "Kakarot."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Eh? Eh? Things are starting to get a bit interesting ne? I bet you're wondering how I got this update out fairly soon, well I'm sick LoL so I used the free time to bang this puppy out. So what do you think? Tell me! Was Soap Operay enough for ya? Okay, now notes to my reviewers, I'm gonna go from the last 2 chapters, I think that's fair and good..but so long LOL..YAY! I love reviews!!!  
  
Bucky: I'm glad you love it so, and LoL, I'd be lying if I didn't say another reason I tried to get the chapter out was so you wouldn't get angry and start threatening me. School, well, it's actually an easier schedule than I expected so hopefully, I'll get this story wrapped up sooner than later. *drums her fingers and smiles sweetly * But how's the Vegeta fic. going?? Or Los Rotos??? Update one of them!! Either one!! Both of them of you're feeling charitable!!! I'm dying of anticipation here...*sits back down and coughs * sorry about that.....thanks for the review. ^_^  
  
Jackie: ^_^ okay my wish is your command and more you shall have.  
  
Shaundrea: Really? Maybe the problem was because FFN.Net was making a lot of changes at the time. Try again now, would be my advise because I've had problems uploading chapters too when the site's making changes...oh! and I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Reina: cool! I stop doing homework to write this so we have something in common!! I'm glad you like the story so much! Thanks for the review!  
  
Rasberries: LOL! Honestly, I wasn't expecting to send Vegeta off into space either that was a last minute choice because I felt the chapter was lacking something. Anyhoo, I'm glad you liked it and I hope this one's a bit more of a fulfilling chapter?  
  
Crash: Yeah, makes you bring into question, Bulma's judgement, poor Yamucha. Thanks for the review, ^_^  
  
elektra642000: awwww...thanks, my ego needed that after the week I've been having. I'm glad I'm inspiring others to write V/CC's too. Personally, I think they're a deserving couple. Well I when you finish yours or post yours, whichever one's first, tell me! I wanna read it!  
  
Dew777: Well, I got the next chapter out, even sooner than I thought. Hope you like! Thanks for the review!  
  
Penchy-chan: damn life! Always gets in the way of writing LOL! Yeah, I tend to feel more for Vegeta too.......probably because of my obsession for him. Actually, though, I never thought much of Chi-Chi until I started writing this and then suddenly, her entire character snapped in my head and I just got it and she became one of my favorite characters. But I still feel more for Vegeta, he just needs a big hug!  
  
Chococat101: I hope you liked it! Yeah, odd couple romances are the best. It's time for something different from all of those bland V/B out there. Ahhh!! Fresh air!  
  
AGalaxiaGoddess: Ah! School can be such a pain in the Kakarot! Hehehehe..I'm glad my antics were able to cheer some one up and thanks for the compliments. Good luck with the studying, as you can see, my obsession with this fic. has made it so I no longer study LoL.  
  
Cdkobasiuk: I have a tendency to write myself into corners LOL.but hey! I got out of it! Vegeta can be such a jerk can't he? Hehehehe and btw...how's the CC/Y fic. coming?!?! I'm dying for an update!!  
  
Silverstar: Thanks for the review and voila! I gots the new chapter out, I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long.  
  
Sky: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And I updated like right after you review so that's pretty cool huh? ^_^  
  
Daniel_of_Lorien: Oh gosh thanks! That's one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said about my writing! And I happen to think you're a wonderful writer btw. Thanks for the review.  
  
Baby_Kakarot: I'm glad you like it! I was a little nervous about the kissing scene so I'm glad people liked it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sayuri-san: Really?!? It is?! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for the review! ^_^  
  
Chielle: Gha! I haven't talked yo you for a bit. I promise I'll get around to checking USRPG soon! Oh and you're fic. is coming out wonderfully! ^__^ I'm glad you're liking mine!  
  
Evilcarrot: Ah! I'm sorry your team lost! But I'm glad you liked the chapter! School! Ghrrr! Hope this chapter finds you in a happier mood!  
  
Sparkle: I have a feeling when you read chapter nine you're going to be like, GHA! Evil Squirl! Then you'll read this chapter and be like Yay! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the V/CC moment!  
  
Syaoran's Blossom: Thanks, I wasn't sure if those last sentences sounded right or not. I'm glad they did. Thankies for the review!  
  
ThePinkSpider: ^_^ *dances around with her * I'm glad you're liking it! I hope this chapter was good too?? Thanks for the review!  
  
pamela a.: I'm glad you liked it. ^_^ and hehehe looks like I answered...all of your questions YAY! Thanks for the review!  
  
Scotty 2010: asketh and you shall receiveth! Two more chapters! I'm glad you've liked it so far!^_^  
  
Candigirl9865: I really truly love reading your review! Thanks for the encouragement!!!  
  
shy0ne_74: I have a G/CC fan who doesn't hate me!!! YAY! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it! ^_^  
  
RedLady: yup..T-R-O-U-B-L-E! LOL!!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Midnight_Lilly: Vegeta would definantly agree with you, now let's see if he can convince Chi-Chi of that!! Thanks for the review!! 


	11. Shattered

Coal black eyes looked upon the figures in confusion and then slowly burned to icy blue at a rushed assumption. Lowly the golden Saiyajin hissed, "Vegeta.take your hands off of her."  
  
The prince slowly rose to his feet with a sneer, still standing far too close to her, for Goku's liking. With the flash of a half-second Vegeta was against the wall with Goku's hand gripped tightly around his neck, his cold blue eyes burning into the black ones of Vegeta.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes remained on the bed as she huddled into a corner, unsure of what to do as she regained some sense of composure, "Goku.Vegeta." She looked up and saw the smaller Saiyajin in a death grip. She gasped, trying to word out protest to her husband but only a sob came out.  
  
Vegeta glanced over at her and then back at the angry stare of his arch nemesis. He felt the light-headedness rushing to his head as his hands attempted without success to pull the larger fighter's ones off without going Super Saiyajin. He looked back at Chi-Chi and then went Super Saiyajin, kicking the other Saiyajin off.  
  
Goku growled as he clutched his stomach before he charged forward once again with a punch. Vegeta glanced back at the other fighter in enough time to prepare for the blunt force of the attack. The prince flew forward, going headfirst into one of the night table. Chi-chi let out a stray scream watching Vegeta land dangerously close to where she was with a sickening thud against the table. Finally, regaining her voice she screamed, "Stop it! Goku!"  
  
Too angry to hear anything else but his throaty growls, Goku picked the prince up and threw him into another wall. Slowly Vegeta staggered up and coughed, "Kakarot, I hardly think this is the."  
  
"And to think I gave you a second chance Vegeta. Had I known you were capable of something like this." Goku's eyes clenched shut and then opened into low, hateful slits; "I would have never told Krillin to give you mercy. How could you try to hurt her like that Vegeta? I thought you had changed."  
  
Vegeta's face lowered into an angrier and angrier glare with each word the younger fighter spewed, "You fool, you actually think."  
  
"No! That's it, Vegeta.I'm not listening to you dish out your same old threats." his fists tightened, until blood seeped from them, "I can not forgive you for this!"  
  
Goku lunged at Vegeta again and the Saiyajin quickly took the offensive, moving away from the bed. Chi-Chi scrambled to the other side, her eyes growing in horror, "NO! GOKU! You have to listen!"  
  
She grabbed Goku's arm and Goku broke free, landing the fist on Vegeta's face. Chi-Chi gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. She had to stop this before something horrible happened. She had never seen her husband snap like this. Who knew what he could be capable of in this sort of state?  
  
She looked at Vegeta; he knew what her Goku was capable of. He had seen Goku on the battlefield. She had not, and this side of her husband scared her. Trying to regain her lost courage, Chi-Chi charged forward, determined to stop this fight before they both got hurt.  
  
Goku grunted, noticing that Vegeta had yet to pose any type of retaliatory attacks. Vegeta looked back at the younger fighter and then over at Chi- Chi. His eyes grew wide as he realized she storming over to them, "Stay back woman, this does not concern you."  
  
"How can you say that?! This had absolutely everything to do with me." She argued, stopping behind Goku.  
  
Goku looked back at her, "He's right Chi, this is between me and him now, you should get out of here."  
  
She clicked her tongue in annoyance and grabbed Goku's shoulder, "No! Stop it Goku, right now! You will not continue this fight in my house."  
  
His eyes widened slightly, "Oh right Chi! Sorry, I didn't mean to break anything!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow perplexed, surely Kakarot wasn't that dense.  
  
"Kakarot don't you have at least one brain cell working?" Vegeta said more sarcastically than he had meant to.  
  
Goku turned back to him fiercely, his angry gaze once again attempting to dissect him. Vegeta grunted, hating the younger fighter for being able to switch modes so quickly.  
  
Chi-Chi took a step back as she realized the other side of her husband had once again taken over. Vegeta looked over at her and then back at the sneering Saiyajin.  
  
Anger once again having taken control, Goku kicked Vegeta to the other side of the room, past Chi-Chi. She moved out of the way quickly.  
  
Vegeta moved swiftly as Goku's follow up knee landed where the prince had been a moment before. Goku sneered and sent a blast over his shoulder reflexively. Vegeta looked up in enough time to see the blast headed towards the still frighten woman.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes grew in horror as she turned to see the approaching ki blast, engulfing her in its bright light. She turned her face sharply to the side, shut her eyes tightly, and put her arms up over her head, awaiting the impending impact. It never came.  
  
As the light blew past and the darkness settled once again over the room. She became aware of the limp body on top of her. She blinked and looked over at the face of the badly hurt Saiyajin prince, "Vegeta?!...VEGETA?!?!?!"  
  
She turned them over and bit her lip nervously, searching him over for serious injuries. She ran her fingertips over his blood streaked cheek softly, "You saved my life and what did I do? I sat there and let him fight because I-I didn't speak up soon enough, I'm sorry my love.I'm so sorry." As tears began to streak down her face, Chi-Chi leaned down and put her arms around the fallen prince.  
  
Goku rushed over to her, his hair, and now back to its normal black, "Chi are you?" He stopped in front of her, noticing she was far too concerned with the man in her arms than her own state. He took a step back perplexed, hadn't Vegeta just tried to hurt her though?  
  
Chi-Chi turned to him sharply; "Look what you did Goku! How could you do that?!" She looked back at Vegeta, "Come on, wake up Vegeta."  
  
"But I thought." Goku trailed off as he watched her, worry over the shorter Saiyajin, his face suddenly lightening in realization. He hadn't been assaulting her, they'd been.  
  
"Goku! Listen to me dammit! Help me get him to the bed." She screamed up at him as he came out of his musings, he staggered back.  
  
He looked down at her and frowned, "No Chi-Chi, no I won't help you." His lower lip fattened into a pouting expression, "He wasn't hurting you was he? You were kissing him!"  
  
She placed the prince down softly and stood up, staring up at Goku threateningly, "Yes I was kissing him."  
  
Goku's eyes flashed in sorrow and shock, even though the truth was in front of him he didn't...no couldn't... believe it, "But.I thought.we were married."  
  
She looked up at his hurt expression and sighed softly, her own face taking on a somber look, "Goku, we have to talk."  
  
***  
  
Having helped Chi-Chi get the unconscious Vegeta onto their bed, Goku and his wife walked outside, in the first rays of the morning sun. He inhaled the dewy sweet air he had come to call his home sharply as though it was his last breath. His mind race with a million possibilities and scenarios as he felt a pain coursing through his chest and pitting itself in his stomach.  
  
Looking over at Chi-Chi's neutral expression didn't make him feel much better. She hadn't looked over at him since they'd walked out of the house, she hadn't yelled at him for staying away for so long or not wearing a sweater or even eating right. He hadn't even seen her crack a smile at his unexpected homecoming. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on as he absently scratched the back of his head in confusion.  
  
So she had been kissing Vegeta. He felt the pain grow a little larger again and then recede to the back of his eyes and throat, "Chi?"  
  
"Goku..." she interrupted him as he looked down at her, his eyes searching hers for answers, "You have to understand, I never meant for any of this to happen."  
  
His brow lowered, for some reason there seemed to be more behind her apology than a few heated kisses, "What's 'this'? You kissing Vegeta?"  
  
"Well yes, that partly but Goku...I was so lonely and...."  
  
He felt his heart beat quicken with each passing moment, beating in a rhythm of some sort of painful rage or perhaps raging pain, he wasn't sure. He wiped his palm on his thighs as he leaned back slightly.  
  
"And....Goku you're never around."  
  
He blinked and let out a sigh of frustration as though that was there was to their argument, "Chi-Chi I'm training, the androids are coming in a few..."  
  
"God Goku! If it's not one thing it's another with you! I don't see how training entails leaving your home for MONTHS on end with your son not even sending his mother and your wife a word on how you are! For all I knew you'd all been eaten by some wild animal or destroyed by some crazy gun wielding alien! You come running when you're hungry or something but God forbid you come and visit your lonely wife! HA! Visit......." she tasted her last word like it was a bitter herb, "like, we're old friends or something. " Tears began to well up in her eyes as her hand brushed away a few stray pieces of hair that fell in front of her. This wasn't what she envisioned her marriage would come to, weekly visits.  
  
Goku blinked, raising an unsure hand and placing it on her shoulder, she pulled away and turned to him, "Don't you get it?!"  
  
He frowned, "I'm not stupid Chi-Chi. God, I understand and I'm sorry I didn't realize....."  
  
She laughed ironically, raising her hands and letting them fall, "Didn't realize....."  
  
His voice slightly rose in held back anger, as tried to stay reasonable, "I didn't realize what this was doing to you but now that you've told me, we can make the changes."  
  
Her shoulder slumped as she shook her head back and forth, "No Goku........it's not just that."  
  
He shut his eyes, "What else is it then?"  
  
"How can you even ask that?!" she screamed into his face  
  
A defiant glower took over his face as his anger finally took over. "Chi- Chi what do you want from me?! I'm trying here okay? I come home to see my wife in the arms of another man, a man who hates me and not even a few years ago was trying to kill me and now here you are jumping around not giving me an explanation just telling me all the things I've done wrong and saying I don't understand. Well dammit Chi-Chi! You NEVER told me how these things effected you, how was I supposed to know?" he screamed as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
She took a step back a hand clutched to her chest, "Goku, I could understand all the training and even taking Gohan along but when you decided it would be more fun to stay on than damned planet rather than come home after you went to Namek!"  
  
"...I came back." He countered.  
  
"After a couple of years! We're not a family here at your disposal Goku, here when it suits you. We're here and need you every day!" she screamed, a crying fit slowly robbing her voice as she hissed, "I needed you."  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, his face taking on a look of realization, "Chi-Chi, I never meant to stay away more than I had to.......you have to understand.........."  
  
"I have to understand?!" she screamed looking up at him.  
  
He grunted and looked away from her, "You don't understand how difficult it was."  
  
"I beg to differ, I had to raise a family on my own in the middle of nowhere with little to no income."  
  
"Look Chi-Chi, I understand that but at the time my head it was....gha! He fought for words, "When I went Super Saiyajin I couldn't trust myself, I just got so angry and the people on Yardrat helped me control it. I didn't want to come back and hurt you or Gohan by accident."  
  
Her eyes turned misty; "It's unfortunate you did anyway."  
  
He turned away from her and took a few steps away from her, his hands balling into fists, "I couldn't help it. Chi-Chi, it's so hard trying to be everything to everyone at once. I try to think of you and Gohan and then all this evil gets in the way and I can't help but feel like I have to stop it." He looked over at her with tears in her eyes, "But I can't help it, when I see people suffering I have to help them, I can't let them...I feel responsible for them."  
  
She nodded knowingly, "I know that Goku, I should have realized it a long time ago."  
  
He blinked back the tears, "But if you want me to, I'll stop and I'll stay here with you and Gohan can study, right?"  
  
She looked down at her shoes, the shoes Vegeta had given her. She felt blood leak from her lip as she bit it hardly. She shook her head, "no"  
  
Goku blinked, "What?" He ran up to her and shook her gently as he fell to his knees; "Yes we can Chi-Chi. We can go back to how it was before Radditz."  
  
She broke free of him, "No we can't Goku! I'm in love with Vegeta!"  
  
He fell back, clutching his chest as though he just had a heart attack, "But...but...he's...we're-we're married."  
  
"Goku...........no we're not, maybe legally but you're heart never just belonged to me. It belongs to everyone, they all need you." She answered placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What about what I need?" he whispered as he clutched dirt with his fist.  
  
She shook her forced a smile on her pained face, "You don't need me."  
  
He stood up, "Yes I do!"  
  
"What to cook for you and remind you dress warm?" She whimpered.  
  
"No I need you for a million things!" he argued with a desperate look.  
  
She sighed and turned from him, "It should just be one."  
  
He felt her slipping away from him, he ran after her, "Chi-Chi, please don't do this, I'll change...I'll..."  
  
She put her arms around him, "You can't change Goku, I wouldn't want that, you wouldn't want that...and all those people out there need you."  
  
He gulped "I don't want to lose you." He whispered into her hair as he felt tears splashing onto his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku but we can't go back." She said feeling sorrow for the both of them  
  
He breathed in deeply, "I know, but can't I just hold you for a moment longer?"  
  
"Hai." She whispered feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces along with Goku's.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta's eyes fluttered open as he grimaced in pain. He rolled over slowly to his side, trying to avoid hitting his wounded back side. What sort of idiots were they, setting him on his wounded back side to rest anyhow? "Damn onna, couldn't even stay out of the path of a ki blast." He swore to himself testing his feet on the floor.  
  
He staggered up and looked around, "Red?" His voice took on an angry expression, "Kakarot?" The baka, he wouldn't have been surprised if the clown had remained to eat breakfast or something. He had realized too late the night before that landing so close to the onna's house was a mistake. Of course Kakarot would come to investigate and with that damned instant transmission.........  
  
He growled softly and decided not to dwell on his miscalculation until he surveyed the damage of the night before, which led him to the dilemma of where exactly the woman and the clown were?  
  
He shrugged and walked out the bedroom and down the hall, catching a glimpse out the window of Kakarot holding Chi-Chi. He stopped and stared at them as he let his anger lace through his veins searingly slow.  
  
Unforgivable! And after he had risked his life, she goes running into his arms. His back wounds burned along with the anger now ablaze in his soul. He would not stand for this!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I had absolutely NO intentions of waiting this long for an update especially with that cliffhanger. I just got really stuck for a couple of reasons. 1. I refuse to bastardize Goku. I mean, he would NEVER hurt Chi-Chi on purpose so I wasn't about to make him into the jerk of all jerks............that's Vegeta's job hahahaha anyway, that caused me a few problems on how to go about writing this chapter but I think it turned out fairly decent this way.. 2. I have all these different scenes in my head and I'm never sure when to incorporate them. So this is version 3 of this chapter. And I think this one works out for the best since the next chapter should wrap the whole thing up right?  
  
So yeah, sorry again I won't make you guys wait as long for the next update, I promise! and dear God! Everyone thank Bucky since she pretty much got me back on track with this chapter and pulled me out of my rut oh and SapphireAngelofTheNight too...she coached me through the fight scene.....bah! I hate writing those. A quick advertisement, you should check out her fic. Android B, it promises to be one helluva a fic. ^_~ trust me.  
  
Oh right! And before I forget for all you Vegeta/Chi-Chi fans there's a Vegeta/Chi-Chi web page out there now. This is the link to Vegeta/Chi-Chi's page but Midnight has alot of other odd couple pairings with Chi-Chi too..lotsa good fic.s ^_^  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/midnightsreflections/Vegeta.html  
  
okay....Well I hoped you like! I promise next chapter as soon as I can!! ^__^ oh yeah and thankyou everybody for all of the wonderful reviews! This chapter would have never came without all of your encouragement. 


	12. Only Hope

After a lingering moment, Goku stepped away from Chi-Chi putting on a brave smile, "And that's that huh?"  
  
She frowned, "Goku don't say it like that...."  
  
"Like what?" he asked with a slightly more bitter tinge to his voice than he had wanted.  
  
"Like it's all that simple." She placed a hand on his forearm, which she couldn't help but noticed he flinched at.  
  
"I just....Chi-Chi I need time to take this all in." The Saiyajin took a defeated step back, rubbing his face fiercely with his hands. He had never lost at anything so thoroughly. Even when he lost a battle, there was the promise of being able to win after more training and honing of skill. Chi- Chi, however, had left him no promise of a second chance. It was finalized. She loved another man...a man that in his opinion did not deserve it one bit.  
  
Vegeta...  
  
He looked back at the house with a weary glance, he knew the shorter Saiyajin would be rousing at any moment and as much as he'd like to fight him and beat Chi-Chi's love out of him, he knew that it wouldn't work like that.  
  
"Goku..." she reached out to him, but stopped short, not knowing what to say to make this better. She would do anything to make him understand. Kami, she'd do anything to see him smile at her and say it was okay, but she knew it was far from that....it would be a long time before it was okay. Her eyes lowered into sympathetic slits, Goku suddenly looked incredibly tired, as though he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.... Which in many ways, he always had been, she had just never taken the time, or had the time, to look at him closely enough.  
  
"It's getting late." He said after an extended pause, still looking intently upon the small cottage, "Gohan'll be up soon. He's become so powerful in the past few months...."  
  
Her son...Gohan, she hadn't forgotten him. Suddenly, Chi-Chi felt very alone, even with her husband standing before her...she was almost tempted to run into his arms and say she had been mistaken and take back everything she had just said.  
  
Goku looked back at her and winced, as though he had just been burnt, "I won't tell Gohan, just yet...you need to talk to..." he paused, shuffling his feet, unable to say the name of the man who had taken his wife away, "Him...and I need to think. I'll come back with Gohan later on tonight for dinner and we can all talk to him and explain."  
  
"You mean it?" She asked absently, a smile filling her still devastated features. She would finally get to see her son, "Has he grown any?"  
  
Goku nodded, avoiding her gaze, "A couple of inches. He reads every night before he goes to bed too, he's very smart. He's missed you alot, he'll be happy to see you..." he paused again, chancing a glance up at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep him from you for so long."  
  
She just nodded, looking down as well. She wasn't ready to forgive Goku for that. That too, like many wounds would take time to heal.  
  
"I should be going." Goku finally said after the awkward pause, "It looks as though it might rain."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes shot up, as he turned to fly off, "Goku, I...."  
  
He looked back at her with sad eyes and the two just stared at each other for a lingering moment before she muttered miserably, "N-nothing." His eyes lowered and he nodded curtly before shooting off into the soft morning sky, becoming nothing more than a spot on the horizon.  
  
With a whimper, Chi-Chi fell to her knees. She felt as though she had just been hit by a train.... repeatedly. She had done....she'd let the man she had been so in love with for most of her life go.  
  
"Hmph, so you got Kakarot to leave as well. I hope you enjoy your life of solitude, Red. I will not be seeing you again." Thunder cracked in the distance, as Vegeta finished.  
  
She looked up to see a very angry Vegeta. She coughed miserably, she was in no mood for the Saiyajin prince's taunting, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"What am I?!" Vegeta growled, stomping towards her, "I saw you trying to reconcile with that imbecile from the window! I will not be played as a fool! You chose him over me, just like the rest of the half-wits so don't act so damn clueless!"  
  
"I...I.." Chi-Chi blinked at him. He thought....how could he think something like that? After everything they had been through. Then as she looked at his defeated yet defiant expression, she realized how truly insecure the prince was underneath his crude exterior. Seeing her holding Goku must have been too much for him, knowing that Goku had always been able to beat him in everything else.  
  
"Just shut up!" he glanced off in the direction Goku had flown off in. He would make Kakarot pay for this....if it was the last thing he did!  
  
She looked up at him and scowled, seeing what it was he was thinking. She stood shakily, practically falling onto him, "You brain dead idiot! You're not going to fight him, you're going to stand here and talk to me." She would MAKE him understand what had happened if she had to. She had let him leave once and had regretted it; she would not make the same mistake again.  
  
"I will not take orders from a two-timing baka onna like you!" the price roared, pulling her off of his back, grabbing both of her wrists. Slowly however his glare, softened slightly when he saw the expression she wore. Why was she so upset over his leaving if she had chosen the other? And why in the galaxies did he care so much, even now?! She was making and even larger mockery of him! Wasn't she? Had he not just seen her and Kakarot embracing one another right under his nose?!  
  
"Vegeta..." she said just above a whisper, "You don't understand. That's not what happened at all."  
  
"I-I..." he stuttered and cursed himself angrily for it, "What do you take me for? I-I saw you two embracing one another like two long-lost lovers. So don't try to deny it!"  
  
"I'm not denying anything. Me and Goku did hug."  
  
Vegeta released her wrists in a fluid movement and went to fly off again as a few drops of rain fell upon his furrowed brow. He would not stay to hear anymore of her stories.  
  
"But...it was a goodbye hug."  
  
The few drops turned into a few more which quickly turned into a violent rain shower. Time stood still as he looked back at her, his eyes widened like a surprised child's. Had she said what he had thought?  
  
"I told Goku we couldn't continue on as we had because..." another loud crack of thunder rang throughout the mountain valley, "I had fallen in love with another."  
  
He turned to face her. She stood only inches away, her arms at her sides, as the raindrops slowly caressed down her shaking form. He never before felt such a need to reach out and touch another. "You have fallen for another..." he said it more for validation than anything else.  
  
She nodded a bittersweet smile washing over her tear and rain stained face.  
  
Without another thought or word, Vegeta had closed the space between them, clasping his arms tightly around her. She was actually his, all his. Any thought of his pride or anything else was momentarily lost as he realized he had won. He had actually won her heart, the one thing he hadn't been trying to win.  
  
As the warm rain cascaded off of their soaked figures, Chi-Chi sighed contently. She had made the correct choice. As much as it had hurt to let Goku go, she knew that in the end, it was for the best for her and Goku, they both grew and in the process had grown apart.  
  
She melted into the arms of her unexpected love, shutting her eyes as her head rested on his chest. She couldn't help but think her prince had finally come. Not on a white steed and definitely not in white shining armor, he was rude, brash, and helplessly flawed but he needed her, not for a millions things but just for one, love. And as he looked down upon her, his eyes holding a warmth that only she could find she knew that they would live happily ever after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Right....and this is where I apologize for the longest wait ever and try to explain. For my spring semester at school, I moved in on- campus and took ridiculously hard classes, so I had no real time to finish the story and THEN when I actually did get some time my computer crashed! So I had to wait for summer vacation...and then I just got lazy...so sorry for the wait! But here it is and I hope it was worth the wait. Vegeta was a bit out of character, I realize but I figured, it was a momentary lapse of sanity after-all I put him through in the last chapter. I figure his defenses were down just enough to give Chi-Chi a hug of relief. If you think he was too out of character and have a suggestion on how I could fix it, do tell and I'll try to edit it.  
  
Okay, well that's the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed and once again THANKYOU!!! For all of your kind and encouraging reviews, you have no idea how many times I was going to call it quits on this story especially in the last few months. But gosh, I got so many sporks from Bucky (or Thunk), Electra, Penchy-chan, Cdkobasiuk and bunch more that I'm not thinking of at the moment that I felt compelled to finish. So thank you, I appreciate it so much. This fic. has helped me grow as an author and allowed to meet a bunch of authors and fans of DBZ.  
  
Eh...I'm getting really corny. Anyhoo...I'm not sure I'll be able to write another fic. any time soon, or at least a chapter fic., maybe some one- shots, but I will be around on-line and reviewing other fic.s so no worries, this isn't the last of me by any stretch of the imagination....it is summer after all! so thanks again! It was quite a journey!  
  
~*Secretsquirl*~ 


End file.
